


A Wolf, A Dog, A Fox, A Cat and Here Comes The Bat

by lenkagaminecutelove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkagaminecutelove/pseuds/lenkagaminecutelove
Summary: After the age of 14 you grow ears and a tail, as well as sometimes claws and fangs representing an animal that best matches your inner personality of who you truly are. Has nothing to do with what animals your parents were. Jason Todd age 20, Richard Grayson age 19, Tim Drake age 17, Damian Wayne turning 14. Jason, Dick, and Tim are already a couple and have been thinking about including Damian into the relationship, once he turns 14. Jason is a wolf, Dick is a golden retriever, Tim is a fox, Bruce is a bat (bat wings and fangs that he hides).
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for fun and had no intended ending for. I might continue it someday but as for now there is no intent to continue, if anyone has any ideas they want to see this couple go through continuing this story let me know. Also if there are other couples or story ideas you might want me to write. I do not write male and female or female and female couples. Male and Male couples all the way or just a cute story no couples needed.

Damian sat outside in the grass, watching Jon get chased by Titus in a game of keep away. The item that was being kept from the dog was Jon’s shoe, Titus had become attached to the thought of it being his new chew toy. Damin watched with a hidden fondness and an outward annoyance at their little game. Damian had adjusted better to life in Gotham in the past four years he’s lived here. While outwardly not much has changed, still rarely showing affection to anything but his pets and disliking human contact or public appearances, some things have changed. He no longer constantly insulted every one within a five mile radius. 

Dick stood at the widow on the third floor looking out at Damian. In just two days he would be fourteen, and his animal traits would be revealed. They were all curious what he would be, with Bruce being a bat and Damian seemed so much like him, Tim had guessed Damian would be the same. While Jason argued that Damian took more after his mother physically, even at a young age his body was more lean than bulky, he was still just a little shorter than Tim and had his mother's tanned skin. Combined with the dark black hair and bright blue eyes Dick couldn’t describe him any other way than beautiful. Talia was a snake, which fit so well it was hard to think of her any other way. All muscle and sleek, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Dick would be happy with any animal Damian presented as, it wasn’t what he was waiting for anyway.

Looking to his left Dick looked to Jason, leaning against the wall so as to not be seen. Dick watching was one thing but if Damian saw Jason watching him he would think something was up. Dick watched Jason’s tail flick slowly behind him, his wolf ears twitching at the noises he heard Jon make from outside. “Do you think he’s ready?” Dick asked, voicing the same concern he had last week when the three of them were alone. Damian had been out on patole by himself.

“Dicky we’ve talked about this, fourteen is the legal age. We all know I can’t wait much longer anyway,” Jason replied then leaned over to look out the window slightly, “just having to wait a few more days is driving me crazy.” Jason’s voice took on a growl. In this moment so close to what he wanted, Jason truly did look like a wolf on a hunt, about to catch its prey. 

“I know legally he’ll be old enough but, what if he doesn’t want us. Him and Timmy haven’t gotten along the best, even if it has been better.” Dick continued, his golden dog ears laying flat against his head in dismay. That was one thing he couldn’t take, if they approached Damian and he rejected them. It would not only hurt, but could forever change the way Damian saw Dick. What if he no longer snuggled up to him during movie nights on the couch? Spend long days down in the bat cave next to him playing with Alfred the cat. Would Damian even still patrol with any of them if this went wrong?

“Relax, your worrying for nothing,” Jason moved to stand behind Dick and wrap his arms around his waist. “With what I have in mind there’s no way he’ll reject us after, besides Tim has been trying to get closer to Damian. If things go wrong we already decided that I would approach him first so there’s no worry you’ll lose your cuddle buddy,” Jason finished talking in a low voice, directly into Dick’s ear causing a slight shiver to run through Dick’s body. Jason kissed the side of Dick’s neck and then nipped at it, Dick let out a small gasp. 

“Just relax,” Jason said in a low voice before attacking Dick’s neck with small bites and kisses leaving future hickeys that would for sure annoy Bruce. Jason, Dick and Tim had been in a relationship for years, Tim only joining once he had also turned fourteen. Bruce was fully aware of the relationship, they had told him upfront when Jason and Dick had gotten together, and made their intentions known to Bruce about Tim long before he was of age. Seeing as none of them were related or shared the same last name legally there was nothing wrong about it. They were all adults, the relationship however was kept away from the media and any other hero outside of Gotham. Most saw the boys as brothers, even if they were not all adopted by Bruce, just raised by and lived with him. To avoid that media headache the boys had agreed to keep their private affairs private, any public dates happened outside of Gotham. That always meant however one of the three would be left out as Gotham needed it’s vigilanties. As of the past year the three had been able to spend more dates all together, with Damian now going on solo patrols and Superboy hanging around him enough to not need one of them looking after the boys.

It was Jason to suggest adding Damian to the poly relationship. Jason, Dick and Tim had been having an at home date. Damian had been told the three wanted a couple time together and had volunteered to patrol their sections with Superboy so none had to miss out. Damian knowing had been a blessing in disguise the boys realized. It hadn’t taken him long to figure it out but once he did he would take up the empty spots if two or more wanted a date night. Something the three of them didn’t even notice they were grateful for until Bruce had mentioned it one day at breakfast.

Damian had slept it, which in itself was not normal as the boy ran like a machine. Dick had just volunteered to go wake the boy for lunch, not wanting him to sleep through the whole day when Bruce had stopped him. “Let the boy sleep,” he had said without looking up from the computer he was working on.

“Why? Did sleeping beauty stay up late thinking of ways he’s better than us?” Jason teased, he knew Damian didn’t say anything about being better than them out loud, didn’t mean he didn’t think it.

“Master Damian covered yours and Master Tim’s section’s last night, on account of your date night,” Alfred informed them while refilling Bruce’s tea. The news had surprised all the boys. Dick had covered his own part of town but he thought Bruce usually covered the others when they took the night off.

“I thought you took care of our areas B?” Jason asked, just as confused as the others.

“I do. He’s been volunteering to ‘pick up the slack’ in his words. He said with Superboy he had more than enough time. Obviously that was a lie as he’s been doing it for three months and has worn himself out.” Bruce told them, letting them all know just how long Damian had been doing their work. It made sense then not waking the boy, between school, his patrols and covering two or more areas of Gotham twice a week for three months the kid was exhausted. No one woke Damian and he didn’t wake up until the next day. Jason, Tim and Dick had all covered his patrol area that night.

So Jason sat on the movie theater couch, Tim tucked into his side and Dick sitting in the chair on the other side of Jason leaning over the armrest to be as close as he could. The movie was some generic romantic movie that Dick had been insisting on. Jason didn’t have any interest in the movie which is what caused his mind to wander and his mouth to act on its own. “What do you guys think about Damian?” Jason said before he could stop himself and think of exactly what he was asking. The question had caught the other two’s attention. Dick paused the movie and Tim turned to look at the both of them, sensing this was a more loaded question than it seemed.

“Damian can be a brat, but he’s gotten nicer to us as of late. Well at least to me and you, he’s always been closer to Dick.” Tim said, not sure what Jason was looking for.

“Jason you know I adore the kid, he’s my cuddle buddy when you two are busy. What is it you really want to ask.” Dick got straight to the point. He had always been the closest to Damian and they had a bond that he couldn't describe. 

“Do you think he’s attractive?” Jason asked, his tail flicking in the space behind him and a half grin that suggested many things.

“The demon brat?” Tim asked his fox ears standing at attention, “I mean, yea of course he’s a good looking kid have you seen who his parents are? Hell you would have to be blind to not see he’s cute.” Tim answered, there was no shame in admitting he noticed the kid was growing up to be very good looking. Denying it would just be stupid. 

“Jason, are you suggesting what I think you are?” Dick asked instead of giving an answer.

“Just tell me Goldie, do you think the kid’s hot yes or no?” Jason asked instead and by this point Tim was fully caught up on Jason’s train of thought.

“He’s a good looking kid, but that's what he is, a kid.” Dick finally gave his answer.

“Not for long, he turns fourteen next month.” Jason said.

“Yea and I can’t wait to see what animal traits he’ll have,” Dick said, all excited, he was curious to see what Damian’s animal side would be. Would he be a golden retriever like Dick or a similar breed, or a wolf like Jason? If he was that would mean the three of them could wrestle around and play in the yard, Jason wasn’t much into letting his animal traits show so openly as Dick. Tim being a fox didn’t want to play rough with the dogs once Dick started play biting. Dick was hoping for another dog in the house.

“I was thinking of a different reason to be excited about his birthday,” Jason said.

“You want to ask him to join the relationship?” Tim asked.

“Just think about it, what Damian would look like, mister cool and collected, all blissed out under you. The sounds he would make.” Jason said with a low grown of lust just thinking about it. Tim had to admit the image did sound appealing. What would Damian be like in bed? Would he be as bossy as he always is? How would he react when he’s faced with someone who knows more about what they are doing than he does and is forced to be lead and not lead for once? The idea was getting Tim as excited as Jason already was if his semi was anything to go by.

“What makes you think he would even want a relationship with any of us, let alone all of us or to even sleep with us?” Dick asked, trying to remain the voice of reason.

“That’s why we’ll ask him, one of us will suggest it. That way he won’t feel like he’s being ambushed,” Jason said, leaning down to suck at Tim’s neck. This conversation was quickly going to lead to the bedroom.

“Who should it be?” Dick asked, enjoying the view of his two boyfriends.

“Not me, the kid and I barely get along,” Tim answered, fighting through a moan that was quickly climbing up his throat as Jason moved down to his collar bone.

“I can do it, he doesn’t hate me but he’s more likely to be honest than he would be if Dick asked,” Jason answered. With that the conversation died quickly as Dick had, had enough watching and moved over to the couch to help undress Tim.

Dick thought about that moment now, looking out the window at Damian and Jon. As Jason attacked his neck. Just as Dick let out a strangled moan, Damian had looked up at the house and seen the two of them in the window. Even from this far Dick could see the blush that appeared on Damian’s face before he quickly looked away and called for Jon and Titus to return back inside. Dick at that moment wanted nothing more than to continue looking at that beautiful blush on Damian’s face. Dick watched Jon follow Damian, a little too closely for a friend before wrapping his arms around Damian’s neck and slouching over. Even though Jon was a year younger, he was already taller than Damian and almost taller than Tim. Seeing Jon hang all over Damian caused a possessive growl to escape Dick’s mouth. When Jason noticed what had caused such a sound from his boyfriend he too let out a possessive growl of his own. “In just two days, he’ll be in our bed screaming out our names, and that little pest will never touch him like that again,” Dick said, not knowing what had come over him to talk like the choice had already been made.

Jason pressed himself up against Dick, pushing him against the glass window, “now you're speaking my language.” Jason said before undoing the front of Dick’s jeans and snaking his hand in to stroke his cock. Dick let out a moan, he watched the two boys enter the house through the kitchen door on the other side of the manor. Far away enough that Damian wouldn’t hear them.

Damian let Jon hang on him while he got his facial reactions under control. Why in the world would those two be doing that sort of thing somewhere Jon could have seen them so easily. Once Titus ran past them into the living room Damian pulled at Jon’s arms to get him off. Jon laughed at his friend's attempt but happily let go. “So what are you doing for your birthday Dami?”

“Nothing different from last year I’m sure, a dinner with a home made cake by Alfred I believe is on the list.” Damian answered. 

“But this year’s different right, you get your animal traits!” Jon said, all excited. Damian could tell the boy would be some breed of dog when he turned of age. He could see it now, a tail wagging a mile a minute behind the boy. 

“As far as I’m aware there are no specific plans regarding that.” Damian was not excited to receive his animal traits. He partly feared he would not be getting any at all, with his mother's genetic meddling who knows what changes she could have made. Damian so far seemed to age and grow normally, everyone saying he physically was taking after his mother more than his father. He was still young however with many years to grow so he wasn’t worried but what if he never recieved animal traits? The gene would not be necessary for an assassin, even if he did receive one it might be altered to be to his mother's liking. A snake like her perhaps? The animal did have good traits for what he was made for. Damian would rather have no animal traits than to have the same as his mother, simple because he was designed that way. Damian had been so afraid that genetic alteration had been tampered with he had done a few tests on himself without informing anyone. The results would not be ready until the day after tomorrow.

“Maybe you can come stay the night at my house? We can stay up together and see what animal you are.” Jon suggested. While it would be nice to not be alone for the event, Damian’s animal would not appear until the hour of his birth which was two in the morning, staying up together and letting someone watch the change with him sounded oddly intimate. Something lovers would do and not friends.

“I think I’ll keep it a surprise, you’ll be the first I tell.” Damian offered. While the idea of being alone for it scared him, being with someone and nothing happening sounded worse. No Damian already had a plan. He would wait down in the bat cave alone to see if anything happened and if so what exactly changed. Dick said he wouldn’t notice, while his father says he remembers the pain from his wings growing out of his skin for the first time. Alfred had said his wings did not hurt when they grew in. If the change hurt Damian wanted to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian sat in the bat cave alone, Alfred the cat had been with him but left hours ago. Damian sat with the lights off looking at the computer reading the test results again as the clock ticked by. There was nothing abnormal in his genetics. Nothing that should cause a difference to having animal traits or to sway them a certain way. Animal traits were based off of your personality, to show an inner you. Tim was a fox because he was clever and smart, he was also small so he was an unseen danger. Jason was a wolf, a pack animal that was protective of those they cared for whether the other wanted it or not. No matter how Jason wanted to be seen as a lone wolf they are social creatures and loyal. Dick was a golden retriever, loyal to the end and a loving friend; he was also protective just like Jason. Damian had no clue what he would be.

Damian watched the clock, it was one fifty in the morning. Only ten minutes left and he would know. Then he heard the door to the bat cave open. No one was supposed to be up, everyone had taken the night off for Damian’s birthday and had gone to bed hours ago. So who was up and coming down the stairs exactly when Damian didn’t want anyone down here. Turning around in the chair Damian came face to face with Jason, who had gotten a lot closer much faster than Damian anticipated.   
“There you are, been looking all over the house for you.” Jason purred.

“What do you want Todd? Shouldn’t you be in bed with your partners.” Damian stated, hoping to get rid of the man as soon as possible.

“Actually no, they know I went looking for you. What are you doing down here all alone?” Jason asked. Damian looked at the clock again to check the time, nervous about what might happen or not happen to care why Jason was looking for him. Jason looked at the screen behind Damian. “Worried about the change?” Jason guessed and by the glare that Damian gave him, he had guessed right.

Jason leaned over the boy putting his hands on both sides of the arm rests to block him in. “Were you scared it would hurt? Is that why you're down here, so far away from everyone’s rooms? So we can’t hear you if you scream?” 

“Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue, he hated it when Jason was right. Especially when Damian didn’t want him to be.

“Well that won’t do Dami, we are all dying to know what our little cutie will be,” Jason smirked. Damian looked at Jason confused, he had never once referred to him as ‘Dami’ . That was something only Grayson and Jon called him, and cute? Since when did Jason call him cute?

“Since when did you think you could call me ‘cute’?” Damian asked with a growl, hoping to come off as threatening. Instead Jason saw it for what it was, scared and confused.

“Since you grew up to be cute,” Jason answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he leaned closer and kissed Damian’s lips gently. Damian was so shocked he didn’t even think to pull away. So Jason chanced it and lightly nipped at Damian’s bottom lip with his canines, Damian let out a surprised gasp which gave Jason the perfect chance to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into Damian’s mouth. Damian let out a confused sound that ended in a sound of content. Damian didn’t know what was going on, but he wasn’t unhappy about it. Damian hesitantly kissed Jason back, and that was all the man needed to push Damian into the back of the chair and hover over the boy. Kissing the boy breathless, and sucking at his bottom lip that made Damian whine so deliciously Jason had to kiss the boy again to swallow the sound. Finally Jason released the boy and Damian gasped for air, a light blush dusted his cheeks and his lips redder than they were minutes ago. 

“W..What the hell Todd?” Damian asked as soon as he had his breath.

“We want you,” was Jason’s answer, with a grin that he only directed as his lovers, now being given to Damian. “All three of us, the others were too scared to say anything so I decided to make the first move.” Jason moved in to kiss Damian again, Damian was quickly lost to the kiss again, his brain working much slower than he wanted. Jason left Damian’s lips to attack the boy's neck, with kisses, bites and sucking the skin into his mouth alternating. Damian felt the moan go past his lips without his permission. As much as he was enjoying what was happening he needed answers so Damian placed a hand on Jason’s chest and pushed him away lightly. Jason got the hit and stopped his assault on the boys soft tan skin. “We want to ask you, if you would join the relationship. Dick is falling all over himself trying to hold back, just so you don’t push him away. And Timmy is more than on board with having you in bed with us as well as other things. So what do you say Dami, will you make us the happiest in the world and go out with us?” Damian was stunned.

Damian knew he and Grayson got along, he considered Grayson to be the person he was closest to. He was also comfortable with Todd, always having felt he could ask the man anything. Damian had thought Drake still disliked him from the years of trying to kill him, even if they had been spending more time together. “Why now?” Damian felt himself asking.

“Because now you're legally old enough for us to have.” Jason looked at the clock only a minute left. He grabbed Damian by the chin and forced the boy to look at him. “I want to watch you change.” the sentence sounded down right dirty coming from Jason’s mouth. As the clock hit two Damian felt a burning sensation on top of his head and at the base of his spin. It wasn’t painful but more of a pleasant burn. Damian shivered a little as the rest of his body felt too cold to the spots that were heating rapidly and his fingers ached in pain. Damian let out a small yelp and at some point had shut his eyes from the sensation. The pain dissipated and the burning sensation cooled, Damian opened his eyes after a minute had passed to look at Jason. 

Jason looked at him like it was the first time he was really seeing the boy. Which is technically true, Damian’s animal traits had been revealed. Jason looked at the silky black cat ears that now sat on the boy’s head, and the long matching black tail that flicked around nervously. His ears were back, showing a nervousness Jason didn’t think the boy was capable of. Damian’s nails now came to a slight point to match claws that, like Black Cat no doubt, would come out further when needed. Finally Jason’s eyes caught on the little fangs Damian now had when the boy opened his mouth to talk. “Todd?”

“You are too beautiful for words,” was all Jason could say. Damian didn’t even have a chance to say anything else before his mouth was being attacked by another round of kisses, these much more rushed and needy than the ones before. Damian felt Jason’s hands go to the hem of his shirt, hurriedly pulling off the clothing like it had personally offended him. Jason pulled away to pull the shirt over Damian’s head, “If you don’t want this. This relationship or what’s about to happen next I need you to tell me right now.” If Damian rejected him later Jason wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself. 

Damian struggled to find his voice, “Y...yes” the boy stuttered out before Jason was on him again sucking at his bottom lip pulling out another whine from the boy. Jason moved down Damian's neck, working on making hickies as dark as possible so they showed up nicely on the boys tanned skin. Unlike Tim, Damian wasn’t white as snow so while it would take more work, seeing the marks blooming on the boys skin was well worth the effort they took. Moving down slowly from Damian’s neck to his collarbone Jason eventually made it to his chest. Damian had been making little noises from the sensation of Jason’s lips on his more sensitive skin. Jason licked one of Damian’s nipples and the boys back came off the chair in a beautiful arch. The boy was so sensitive, was it just how he was or a side effect of his animal? Jason couldn’t care because all he could think was, wait until Dick and Tim get a look at him. Damian bit down on his lip to muffle the sounds he made as Jason licked at the nipple repeatedly and then pulled it into his mouth sucking hard. While Damian was focused on Jason's mouth, Jason put his hands under Damian’s thighs and got a good hold before changing their positions. Before Damian knew it he was out of the chair, then the next second he was straddling Jason’s lap, as Jason sat in the chair. Jason let go of the nipple with a wet pop and then moved to the other to give it the same treatment.

Jason’s hands were now kneading at Damian’s ass. Damian could feel Jason’s erection pushing hard against his ass. Damian let out a needy little sound that had Jason pulling away to kiss his lips again. Jason made quick work of Damian’s sweatpants, not that there were much of an obstacle. Once the boy was naked in Jason’s lap, all hard and needy Jason took a moment to just look at him. Damian’s blush had darkened and his neck and chest were covered with marks that would be even darker come morning. The bat cave was not Jason’s first choice but this is where the boy was hidden and he would be damned if he delayed this any longer just to move this party to a bedroom. Jason put two fingers up to Damian’s mouth, “I need you to make these nice and wet for me Dami, or this next part might hurt.”

Damian didn’t question it, just opened his lips and let the fingers into his mouth. Jason had to hold back a grown. Damian’s tongue was slightly rough, in a good way and his little tongue was doing exactly what he wanted. Making Jason’s fingers soaking wet so he could start preparing the boy. Jason thought of what it might be like to have that mouth working around his cock, and nearly changed his plans for the night right there. But no, this was Damian’s first time and Jason sure as hell didn’t want it to be his last. That could wait for another time. Jason pulled his fingers out of Damian’s mouth and the kid had the nerve to make a needy little sound and pout at them being taken away. Jason for his part just smirked and kissed Damian s lips softly as he circled one finger around Damian’s tight hole. Feeling the muscle’s fluttering before slowly inserting one finger. Damian whined in pain and pulled away from the kiss, his ears going flat against his head. Jason kissed and sucked at his neck, “It’ll get better, trust me.” Jason comforted the boy, not wanting to scare him off when things had been going so well. “Just relax Dami, I’ll take good care of you,” that seemed to be all Damian needed

Damian nodded slightly and focused on relaxing his body, Jason pushed the one finger in and out of the boy's body, then added a second finger. Scissoring the boys entrance to open him up for the main event. Damian’s body was twitching with pleasure and those cute little noises were falling from his lips soon enough. Adding a third figure Jason wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back, with his other hand he began to stroke Damian’s cock slowly. Damian dug his nails into Jason’s shoulders, partly for stability as Jason was no longer holding him to make sure he didn’t fall from the chair and partly to have something to ground him in the sea of sensations. 

Jason bent his third figure at what he guessed was the right spot and Damian let out a loud moan. Jason continued to rub at Damian’s prostate a little longer before pulling his fingers out leaving Damian shaking and needy. “God how can you be so cute,” Jason kissed Damian’s mouth sloppily as he undid his pants and pulled them down just enough to free himself. Jason was still kissing Damian and stroking him when he slowly started to push his cock into Damian’s tight hole. Damian moaned loudly and through his head back as he felt every inch of Jason enter him. 

Once Jason was fully inside Damian he stayed still letting Damian adjust to his size. He could feel Damian contracting and relaxing around him repeatedly and it took everything in him to not start pounding away into the poor boy’s body. After a moment of waiting Jason grabbed both sides of Damian's hips and started to lift the boy slowly before bringing his hips back down as well as lifting his own. They continued at this slow pace, before picking up speed as Damian became more used to it and began moving his hips by himself in time with Jason. Before long Damian was making so many sounds he didn’t even have time to close his mouth in between anymore, Jason’s hands were surely leaving bruises on the boys thighs and hips. Jason couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled out and switched their positions again, this time Jason was on his knees on the floor and Damian's chest was pressed into the seat of the chair. Jason reentered Damian quickly and started a vicious pace of pounding into the boy, hitting his prostate more times than missing it. Damian was so lost in what was happening he no longer cared if anyone heard them. Jason felt Damian tightening up and wrapped his hand around the boys cock, jerking him off. It wasn’t long after Damian cam that Jason finished as well filling Damian up. 

Damian shivered at the feeling inside of him. His body felt full and tight in the most relaxing of ways. Jason pulled out after a moment and let out a low moan of his own, watching his cum leak out of Damian. He leaned down and kissed the back of Damian's neck. “Think you can stand darling?” Jason asked.  
Damian shook his head, “my legs feel like jelly.”

If that wasn’t a turn on just to hear Jason wasn’t sure what was. All he wanted to do was fuck Damian again and make his whole body limp. Maybe this time on the desk, but no Jason was trying to prove he could be nice, and didn’t want to wear their new little kitty out on the first night. Especially before Dick and Tim had a chance at the cutie. Jason grabbed Damian’s sweatpants off the floor and helped the boy into them before picking him up bridal style which for once Damian didn’t mind as he quickly wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Damian’s tail flicked back and forth happily and so did Jason’s tail. Jason moved his tail to wrap around Damian’s which in turn wrapped around his.

Jason carried Damian into his room, not the room he shared with Dick and Tim but his personal room. The boy was half asleep already in his arms and waking up next to someone was different enough but three people would be overwhelming. So for tonight he can sleep with Jason and tomorrow they can fight over Damian like the possessive bastards they are.

Jason layed Damian down in his bed and removed the dirtied sweatpants before fully undressing himself and crawling into bed. Jason kissed Damian’s neck as the boy drifted off to sleep in his arms, he just couldn’t get enough of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick woke up cuddling Tim as usual, since the three had convinced Bruce to let them have a shared room Tim slept more regular hours. Tim’s ears twitch along with whatever he had been dreaming about, Dick rolled over to kiss Jason awake like he does every morning. He was always the fist up, but Jason liked to shower first so Dick would wake him and after Jason showered Dick would get in. By the time he was out Jason would have gotten Tim a cup of coffee to wake him and he would be last to shower and dress. This time however, as Dick rolled over to kiss his boyfriend awake he found the space still empty. Feeling the spot it was even cold. Jason had never come to bed last night.

Dick knew he was going to find Damian last night and talk to him about joining the relationship, as well as be there for Damian during the change. No one should change alone. It either went really well and the two were laying somewhere together or really bad and Damian was locked in his room and Jason took off somewhere to let off steam. Dick assumed the later and quickly set to shaking Tim, “Timmy wake up Jason’s not here” 

Tim came to the waking world slowly and confused as to where his morning coffee was. Maybe they had been spoiling their cute fox. When Dick repeated that Jason never came to bed, his clothes from yesterday not even being thrown about the floor like he did every night, Tim was quick to get out of bed and dress. “Let’s check the spare rooms, maybe he was just tired after talking to Dami and didn’t want to come up to the third floor,” Tim reasoned, not wanting to believe they had already lost any chance with Damian before they even had one.

Dick agreed and dressed as well, they started with every guest room and even none of the bedrooms on the first floor. If Jason was just too tired to come to bed then he would have stopped before he even hit the stairs. When the first floor showed neither Damian or Jason they started to worry. Then they saw Titus laying in his dog bed in the living room, “Titus do you know where Damian is?” Dick asked, the dog had a way of knowing where his master was, even if he wasn’t in the manor. The dog lifted his head and began wagging his tail. It was past time for the dogs morning walk so Damian must be out or still asleep. “Can you show us boy? I’ll take you for a walk after,” the dog needed no more persuasion as it stood up and Dick and Tim followed.

They were confused when the dog started going up stairs. Then they feared the worse, it had gone bad and Damian was locked in his room which is the only reason Titus wouldn’t be sleeping in there with him. The only times the dog slept anywhere but Damians room was if Damian had locked him out and was sulking or wasn’t in his room. When Titus turned the opposite way of Damian’s room and instead towards Dick and Jason’s old rooms they didn’t know what to think.

Then the dog stopped at Jason’s room, which hadn’t been used since the three started sharing a room. Titus pawed at the door to get the message across, Damian was in that room, and he was sleeping in there. Tim shook his head when Dick looked at him, the only person that could wake Damian and live was Dick and that would never change. So Dick opened the door and the two walked in. To say they were surprised was an understatement. 

Jason was awake and sitting up in bed, he looked at his two lovers and made a shushing motion, before waving them over. As they got closer they saw Damian asleep in the bed as well. As equally naked as Jason, with new cat ears that were not there the day before. Dick couldn’t help but coe at the cuteness of Damian. Dick climbed on the bed and layed down on Damian, his favorite way to wake the boy. Damian made an irritated sound in his sleep before opening his eyes just a little and looking down at Dick who was smiling at the boy. Damian wore an annoyed face but the happy flicking of his tail gave away the fact he did not mind being woken up.

“Grayson, please inform me why you are laying on me?” Damian asked, blinking a few times before his eyes caught on Jason looking down on him and Tim leaning against the side of the bed.

“I didn’t want to be left out of the Damian cuddles, you were my snuggle partner first,” Dick said lovingly before snuggling closer and rubbing his face into Damian’s neck which he noticed was covered in hickies.

“Looks like that talk went well after all, and here we were worried you had been killed Jason,” Tim said with a smirk on his face having caught sight of all the marks and well as the bruises on Damian’s hips he could see as Dick’s cuddling moved the blanket. 

“Thought the little kitty would like a night getting used to sleeping next to someone before waking up to all of us at once,” Jason said with a grin.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed if four of us plus his pets are going to all share a room,” Tim said. He had not forgotten that Titus and Alfred that cat slept in Damian’s room every night, sometimes in the bed with the boy.

“I..I’m going to be sharing a room with you three?” Damian asked.

“Damn right you are, when I said we wanted you to be a part of the relationship kitty I meant in every way. I’m about ready to move all your stuff in by myself,” Jason answered with a possessive growl before wrapping his arms around Damian and pulling the boy into a close hug, tight against his body. Tim took that moment to slide into the now sliver of space on the other side of Damian and press himself as tightly as possible against Damian’s back. Dick just readjusted to lay over the three of them instead of just on Damian.

“Guessing by the new nickname, that I hope doesn’t stick, I’m a cat yes?” Damian asked, never having had a chance yet to see what he now looked like as he was a little occupied last night and had just now woken up. 

“Oh it’s for sure sticking, you’ll have to get a look in the shower. You're too cute Damian,” Tim said with a teasing tone. They never were sweet to each other but teasing was how Tim and Damian functioned if they weren’t teaming up. Just then Titus made a noise of impatience and Damian tried his best to look at the dog. “Titus, clothes.” was all Damian said to the dog before it disappeared down the hall. The others were very confused by this but instead of explaining Damian just shrugged and then proceeded to try and wiggle his way out of the hold of his three new lovers. The idea that he had in one night gained a new relationship with not one but three people was confusing and yet exciting at the same time. Somehow Damian had freed himself from their hold and slipped down the bed to slide off the foot of the bed with the sheet still around him and sit on the floor. Damian was on the floor for only a moment when Titus came walking back into the room with a bag that looked like Damian’s travel clothes for when he stayed the night at the Kents. Who were still oblivious as to who Batman was and thought Damian was just a friend from school.

“How in the world did you train him to do that?” Tim asked, never quite understanding the connection Damian had with his pets. Damian just gave Tim an impish smile that promised misbehavior. 

“That is forever my secret.” Damian answered.

“Better question is who gets to shower with Damian, he couldn’t even stand last night I’m sure it’s worse today,” Jason informed watching the light blush cover Damian’s face before he tried to hide it while petting the dog. Dick volunteered to shower with Damian, as Tim was barely running without coffee and Jason had had enough alone naked time with Damian as Dick put it. Dick got off the bed quickly and scooped Damian up, “Jason you better walk Titus, he’s already waited long enough,” Dick called before he left the room going to the closest bathroom for him and Damian to use. 

Dick slowly set Damian down making sure the boy could stand on his own before turning the shower on and undressing. Damian opened his bag and pulled out his shampoo and soap he used for overnight stays. Dick grabbed a few towels and set them on the counter for them before pulling Damian into the now hot shower with him. Dick couldn’t help himself and started helping Damian wash his silky hair, using his nails to scratch at Damian’s scalp in a way that he knew had the boy turning to jelly in his hands.

“Had I known Jason’s planned invovled fucking you into oblivion I would have never let him be the one to approach you,” Dick couldn’t decide if he was jealous that Jason got to be Damian’s first or if he felt bad for how rough Jason had been to the boy. Dick eyed all the bruises. Damian noticed where Dick’s eyes were. 

“They don’t hurt, none of it hurt really that much,” Damian didn’t even realize he was purring, “Todd said you and Drake were scared I’d turn you down,”

Dick smiled, “You’ve just had his cock up your ass and you still won’t call him by his first name?” Dick teased and watched as Damian blushed. Dick laughed at Damian's reaction as Damian washed the shampoo out of his hair.

“Force of habit, it’ll be harder to break than I thought, Dick” Damian tested the name on his tongue. It felt weird calling Grayson by his first name, but it did not feel wrong. He did not miss the smile and wagging of Dick’s tail from being called by his first name. Dick used Damian’s shampoo to wash his own hair, watching as Damian squeezed the liquid soap into his hands and then used his hands to scrub down his body, raking his nails down his skin leaving little red marks that vanished in seconds. Dick wondered if that's how Damian always showered, as Damian ran his hands over his lower back and was about to rub the soap over his ass he noticed Dick watching him. “Can you please not watch me so closely,” Damian asked, his ears going flat in embarrassment. Dick couldn’t help it, he wanted nothing more than to touch Damian now that he knew he could. But he didn’t want to overwhelm Damian so early in the morning. So to appease the boy Dick turned around and washed the soap out of his hair before setting to clean his body. 

They didn’t take long to get clean and were out of the shower in no time, Dick putting back on the same clothes as he had before and Damian pulling out a pair of tight skinny jeans from his bag and shimming into them. And then putting on a hoodie that Dick was sure used to be his that he thought went missing weeks ago. “Stealing my clothes already?” Dick asked.

“They smell like you, I like it when I’m away from home. Makes me feel safe,” Damian explained in a shy voice, he was not expecting to be found out like this. Damian brushed his hair back out of his face with his hands and Dick stood behind Damian in the mirror. Placing a hand on each side of the counter blocking Damian in, Damian turned around and looked at Dick questioningly. “Can I kiss you?” Dick asked.

Damian blushed but nodded and when he saw that Dick wasn’t going to move without a verbal answer let out a small yes. Dick leaned down and kissed Damian’s lips. It was unlike the ones Jason had given last night. Some of Jason’s had been careful, not pushing too hard without knowing if it was ok, then others were needy and rushed. Dick kissed him lovingly, like he had all the time in the world. It was slow and caressing and slowly Damian opened his mouth and began to kiss back. Dick slid his tongue into Damian’s mouth but there was no rush. The kiss never quickened or became more intense than when it had started. The two did not part until there was a knock on the door, “Master Richard, Master Damian breakfast will be served in ten minutes.” Alfred said from the other side of the door.

It was no surprise the man probably already knew Damian was a part of the relationship, might have known for months. As the two left the bathroom and walked into the dinning room Bruce was seated at the head of the table with the morning paper in his hands. He looked up at his son as he entered to see what animal he had presented as. A smile graced his lips, “We will have to register your animal come Monday,” Bruce said. Then his eyes caught on the new marks on Damian's skin, then his eyes went straight to Dick.

“Is there something anyone needs to tell me,” Bruce's voice sounded down right murderous. Tim and Jason were already sitting at the table and had started to dig into their breakfast, none were ready for that reaction. 

“We asked Damian out, all three of us did,” Dick was the brave one to answer, having been with Bruce the longest he had long ago lost any fear when confronting the man. Even if Bruce was angry. Quickly Dick noticed that it was not anger Bruce was worried.

“Did any of you already have sex with Damian,” Bruce asked and while the question made Damian slightly uncomfortable Jason answered him.

“Yea I did, last night what’s the big deal?” Jason was beyond confused, never had Bruce asked about their sex life. Never wanting to know what the boys got up to under his roof.

“Did you use protection?” Bruce continued.

“No, why the fuck does it matter we are all clean.” Jason was now getting angry at the accusation. 

“Alfred order a test please, as soon as possible,” Bruce said.

“Already done sir and it is waiting in Master Damian’s bathroom for after breakfast,” Alfred motioned for the two remaining boys to sit. Which they did, Alfred filled Damian’s glass with orange juice, his favorite and Dicks with milk.

“Test for what B, what's going on?” Dick asked, more concerned now than he was minutes ago in the bathroom.

Bruce looked to Alfred, apparently unable to say it. “It is rare, but cats are not a common animal to present as. They are commonly present in people who struggle with showing emotions, those who crave physical contact but deny themselves of it and those who wish for easy and laid back lifestyles. Even stranger those who present as any type of cat, regardless of gender have a chance of bearing children and are recommended even if they are male to be on birth control when intending to participate in sexual interactions.” 

All four boys stopped eating and looked at each other, then Damian and Jason looked at each other. Had Jason known he would have never cum in Damian without some kind of protection. But how was any of them to know, the only cat they had met was Black Cat. 

“There’s no reason to panic, it’s a low chance for male cat pregnancies, but to be sure Damian there is a test in your bathroom for you to take after breakfast. I’m assuming I’ll be needing to order you four a new bed.” Bruce said it was rare for a newly presented cat to become pregnant.

“We might need a whole new room, four people sharing a bed room and a bathroom with a giant dog and a small cat won’t be the most comfortable,” Tim said, they had all already come to the decision that even if Damian didn’t ask he would still want his pets sleeping in the same room with him. They didn’t want to separate the boy from his loving animals. While there would be a no pets in the bed rule, which would be talked about later they wouldn’t forbid them from the room. Damian looked at Tim with a silent thank you. Tim could feel how much Damian appreciated being able to keep them in the room with him. It was actually Tim who had brought it up to Jason and Dick when they had first been deciding on adding Damian, the dog and cat and bat cow came with Damian. 

Bruce nodded and thought if he had any rooms that would be big enough for four boys and two pets. Bruce still occupied the master bedroom and while it was big enough to hold all of them plus the animals, with a connected bathroom and sitting room, it was also the only room besides his office on the fourth floor. Bruce would not be giving up the master room to a bunch of children. The third floor contained the second master bedroom, which was smaller in size, which the boys already took up. A few guest rooms, a couple of offices that hadn’t been used in years since business meetings no longer took place in the manor and a small library which had been emptied years ago when Bruce was a teenager and extended the larger library on the main floor. “I suppose I could remodel the third floor, enlarge the bedroom and bathroom as well as an additional sitting room to house everyone comfortably.” Bruce suggested and the boys all light up at the idea.

“The bed will need to be custom ordered regardless, however doing construction to the house means you will all need to reside in your personal room for a couple of weeks, as well as be careful with what workers might see coming in and out of the house.” Bruce informed and the boy's excitement seemed to dull at the news. They hadn’t all even had the chance to share a night in the same bed together and already they were being told they had to sleep alone in their own rooms for a couple of weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt up to writing a new chapter to this and this time is a Tim X Damian pairing. I have an idea of how I want each person to be which might not add up to how they are in the comics, more at the end on that. This is not a completed work at all and for sure I might be adding more as I have time to write and upload. If anyone has any questions please ask them!

Later that day after Jason, Dick and Tim had convinced the new member of the relationship to spend time with them all watching a few movies, Dick’s pick of course it was romantic all the way. Damian snuck away from the others to go take the test Alfred had kindly left in his personal bathroom. When Damian entered his room he noticed a note from Alfred on his desk, informing him to gather his things before the new room is ready to make the moving of his belongings easier. As Damian waited for the test result he began with the easiest task of going through his clothes. Knowing his new lovers they would all eventually want to get him a few new items of clothes, having complained about everything he wore being black and lacking any original markings from one item to the next. 

Dick had already mentioned a shopping trip that morning at breakfast for Damian and Tim both, apparently the others weren’t too happy with Tim’s clothes either. Damian thought Tim dressed fine, basic t-shirts of one color and jeans of dark blue or black. Tim wore basically the same set up everyday unless a suit was needed for an event they had to attend. So Damian sorted through his clothing, throwing items that he intended to keep for the foreseeable future onto the bed. Damian had lived in Gotham for nearly five years now and had never once removed old clothing but new things seem to appear in his closet all the time. Alfred's doing knowing the man. 

After breakfast was over Bruce called up a contractor and construction crew, making it clear what was to be done to the house and he would pay whatever it cost to be done as quickly as possible. On the phone the contractor informed him that until the area had been looked at they could not say how long the remodel would take, but with the added pressure for it to be done so quickly he could hire on new men and possibly only take a month if all went well. The price might cost Bruce his left wing, but it would be worth it to give the boys the joy of a place all to themselves and live the relationship they desired.

Bruce was not happy at first when Jason and Dick had informed him they were together. How he found out might have had something to do with that, finding the two in the batmobile and Dick’s mouth full of Jason’s cock. It was not the best way to find out. They were also his first two robins, Bruce had felt like he failed them. When at a later time Dick explained to Bruce that no matter what he said, they loved each other and wanted to be together. They were both legally old enough to have this relationship and if he wouldn’t allow it they would find somewhere else to live where they wouldn’t have to hide their love. Not wanting the boys to be hurt they made a deal, no more couple activities in the bat cave and kept the relationship out of the media. Otherwise they could do what they wanted legally together, if they wanted a date night they would ask Bruce for the night off. 

The deal worked well, however Bruce often would notice the two ending up in the others room often. Feeling that the two just wanted a normal relationship, to share a bed and living space yet not wanting them to move out where Bruce couldn’t protect them he gave them a shared room. At that time was a king sized bed since both boys seemed to spread out in their sleep. It wasn’t until Tim had entered the relationship that the boys had been moved to the third floor, needing more space with another in the relationship and more privacy. The bed then had to be bigger and therefore a custom made bed, which was the first thing Bruce had gotten them when they changed rooms. Tim’s addition had gone better than the first reveal, Dick had come to Bruce a few months after Tim was of age and informed him of their intention. Never asked if they could pursue the boy. 

Bruce had kept a closer eye on the relationship between the three after that, fearing that they couldn’t maintain a three way relationship and one, most likely Tim, would end up broken-hearted. However once Tim became Red Robin and Damian entered his life, Bruce was too busy to keep as much of an eye on the three but also not as worried as yes they fought like any normal couple but he could see the love between the three. It had been a surprise to Bruce when he started noticing when Damian was twelve the subtle way Jason had begun flirting with him. To this day Bruce isn’t even sure they noticed when they began seeking Damian’s affection. At first it seemed like they were just trying to get the boy to relax and maybe smile. But once Dick did get Damian to give his version of a smile, it was game over for the three. Bruce watched for two years as the boys tripped over themselves unknowingly, as they fell in love with Damian. 

All three showed it in different ways but Bruce could see them all falling for his son, and while at first he felt protective of his son, it soon faded. Bruce came to realize there was no one better for Damian to be with than three people who knew what his life was like as Robin, loved him for everything he was an assassin and all, and who could protect him in every way. Without even meaning to, Bruce had given them permission to chase after his son. So when his son arrived at the table the morning after his birthday, with his new animal traits and hickeys all over his tan skin, it took everything the man had to not grin from ear to ear that the three had finally stopped falling over themselves and asked him. Also his son was a cat, which was a surprise but not unwelcome, given who he now would be in a relationship if the four desired the Wayne family name would not end with Damian.

If at any point Damian came to Bruce and wanted out of the relationship with the other three, he would do anything for his son. Until then he would remodel his home, give them custom made furniture and do whatever he had to so they had time together. Because even if many didn’t see it, even the children he’s raised, all Bruce wanted was his son happy. The bat phone ping with an alert to a Justice League meeting, the plans for the remodel would have to wait for now. With a sigh Bruce changed into Batman and left for the Justice League’s base operations. 

Tim noticed Damian leave after the fifth movie, Dick was cuddled into Jason’s chest all teary eyed over the movie. Jason however was lost to sleep, maybe his nightly activities took away more sleep than they thought. Damian had sat in the chair farthest away from the trio, cuddling with Titus who had shoved himself into the chair with the boy. Tim couldn’t help thinking the dog and Damian wrapped around each other was adorable. However, as the movie ended and Dick didn’t get up to put a new one in, Tim looked over to see they were both asleep. A smile on his lips Tim looked to the other side to see if Damian had seen only to discover the boy never came back. Tim had thought the kid just went to get another soda but the dog was dead asleep in the chair and Damian was long gone. 

Tim’s tail twitched curiously and instead of waking the others, he rose from the couch and let the credits play. The only place Damian could be was either his room or the cave. Thinking back to the conversation this morning, his room was the best bet. Probably to take that test Alfred had mentioned. As Tim approached Damian’s room the reminder of the test set him on edge. They had all brushed it off, it was Damian’s first time, not just with one of them but at all and it was beyond unlikely he had become pregnant not even hours after having his animal traits. His body wouldn’t complete it’s genetic changes for another few weeks, meaning Damian may have random pains of the changes to be made or like how Jason was, not in complete control of all the personality changes. 

Now just because their genetics changed didn’t mean they were complete different people, Damian was still Damian just now with fuzzy ears, a tail, nails that were a little longer and sharper, and a cute pair of fangs. However until the changes to his DNA were finished Damian might act more like a house cat than an actual person at times. Taking naps in the sunlight, feeling random needs of cuddles and then becoming violent at random, purring involuntarily when pleased or someone is hurt. So the chance of the test coming back positive was unlikely, although Damian had never been normal. A faster change of DNA might have been something Tailia had messed with, an assassin was useless if at the age of fourteen they were enabled for weeks or months on end, and were not in control of their body at all times. When Tim made it to Damian’s room his stomach was in knots and his tail was flicking around behind him anxiously. Instead of knocking Tim opened the door only to see Damian across the room, back to the door, sorting through his clothes. 

Tim was just about to announce his presents when he saw Damian pull out a sweatshirt that was for sure not his. The hoodie was a deep blue and had the letters of Gotham High written on it, the hoodie was very worn and as Tim knew his hoodie from the same school was a crimson red, it had to be Dicks. Dick had been so sad when fall came around and he couldn’t find that hoodie anywhere, saying it was his favorite. It couldn’t be Jason’s as he never attended high school and received his education through Alfred.   
Tim watched Damian’s tail flick around happily and slowly at the hoodie that was pulled out and ears relaxed. It was honestly so cute to watch Damian’s face not give away anything but his ears and tail told everything the boy was feeling. So Dick had not lost the hoodie, a cat thief had taken it. Damian took the hoodie off the hanger and seemed to decide something as he slipped it on over his head. It was then Tim knocked on the side of the wall he had leaned against to make himself known. The noise at first startled Damian, not having expected anyone to come look for him as no one used to, only to turn around and see Tim smiling slightly at him. 

“Something you need Drake?” Damian’s tone was aggressive but the way his tail slowed and wrapped around his legs, ears lowering showed Tim he was defensive, unsure of Tim’s presents. Maybe Damian’s constant use of last names even after all these years was a way of protecting himself and not a way to prove he’s better or above others, Tim thought.

“You never came back, I was worried about you,” Tim said softly and watched Damian relax a little, still seeming confused as to why Tim would care.

“I find those romance movies Grayson is fond of to be incredibly boring.”

“I don’t like them either, Dicky’s the one who loves them so we kind of put up with it,” Tim said before glancing at the open bathroom door, “did you take the test Alfred left you?” Tim tried not to sound anxious when asking.

“Yes but, I haven’t looked yet,” Damian stared Tim down, looking as if he didn’t cared with his arms crossed in front of his chest, but when Damian’s ears flattened against his head, becoming lost in his black hair, it showed Tim that the boy was scared to look at it. It was then that Tim was reminded, Damian is a fourteen year old boy, who just became of age and is now in a relationship with three older men, one of which he had not gotten along with for years and just got told this morning his body can carry children. A rare and seemingly impossible thing for a male. The biggest worry Damian had when it came to children just yesterday was getting a woman pregnant, now his concerns are getting someone else pregnant or becoming pregnant himself if not careful. 

Tim smiled reassuringly at Damian, while the two had stopped hating each other and their relationship turned more into just co-inhabiting, they were now together. By saying yes to Jason Damian had said yes to all of them. Of the three Damian was least close so Tim and Tim wanted to change that if this was someone he would be sharing a bed and lovers with. “Want me to look with you? It might be easier,”

Damian bristled at the suggestion, seeming to think it was being offered because Tim thought he was weak, before Damian could reply Tim cut in, “I can’t imagine it would be easy for anyone to have to find out alone, especially when it’s not suppose to be possible and the relationship isn’t even a week old. And whether you believe it or not for Jason to have asked you, ALL of us had to have wanted you. That all of us care deeply about you.” Tim let his words sink in and Damian’s aggression seemed to fade, with one ear down flat and the other relaxed the boy looked more confused than anything.

“Why do you care Drake?” Damian asked in a voice that seemed too small and scared for the Robin they all knew. 

“Because we’re together,” Tim got closer to Damian and held the boys hands, “Me and you are just as much together as you and Jason and Dick are, and we have a lot of bonding to do. Plus I’m a fox, which is a lot closer to a cat than a wolf or Golden Retriever are. So there will be things we can do together that they can’t. Just like we can’t wrestle them they can’t purr and just be happy with the closeness of the ones they care about. Too much energy for that,” Tim joked lightly, the conversation was getting heavy. Damian looked up at Tim, sometimes it was easy to forget how short the kid was, Damian came up to Tim’s chest and in no time would be his height, or maybe his change would keep his body small and lean like a house cat. Tim smiled showing his fangs that looked similar to Damian’s and he seemed to relax under Tim’s hands.

Tim nodded his head toward the bathroom and Damian nodded yes, the two walked over to look at it. Thankfully it was negative and both released a breath they didn’t know they were holding, after a moment of silence Tim spoke again, “ so why are you going through your clothes? Planning on running away and leaving us broken-hearted?” Tim joked. 

Damian rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Pennyworth left a note, informing me that I should gather and go through my things for when they will be moved to your new room. Made sense that I should remove a few things that haven't been worn in years.” 

“Our room.” Tim said and Damian looked confused, “you said “your new room” but it’s yours too, it’s all four of our rooms.” Tim smiled at the light blush that coated Damian’s face. “Dick’s going to be more than happy to find out where that hoodie’s been, probably will want to do you while you wear it,” the idea of Dick pounding into Damian while the boy wore nothing except Dick’s old hoodie was kind of hot. Damian’s blush intensified at the comment, not used to being thought of in such a way. 

“Damian, can I kiss you?” Tim asked, it wasn’t like when Dick had asked. Dick was cautious but with an undertone of wanting. When Tim asked it was hesitant, as if he was unsure himself if that was what he wanted. However when Damian looked up at Tim and saw a childish curiosity he couldn’t say anything except yes. Tim leaned down the short distance and placed his hand on the side of Damian’s face, guiding Damian into the kiss. At first it was a light peck on the lips, childish and innocent and unsure. The kiss sent a spark through Damian, it must have done the same to Tim because without sparing a moment Tim had kissed Damian’s lips again, this time lingering a little more. The innocent kisses continued to lengthen in the time their lips connected, until they slowly became slightly open mouth kisses from Tim which Damian then followed. Damian had at some point been backed up into the door of the bathroom and handed his hand over Tim’s that was holding his face, the other hand was around the back of Tim’s neck, not pulling him closer but keeping him from going far. 

Then Tim’s tongue peeked out from between his lips, and the kiss that followed Tim slipped his tongue between Damian’s already parted lips. The kiss lasted maybe five seconds before Tim pulled away, but was quickly returning to Damian’s lips for another kiss. It was like Tim was hesitant to lengthen the kisses for too long too fast, in case Damian decided midway it wasn’t what he wanted. But as Tim returned to kiss Damian again, like a man dying of thirst trying to preserve the last of his water, Damian’s tongue met his, both unsure and unused to the other and Damian with far less practice. The two didn’t separate again as they kissed slowly, tongues lethargically tracing one another's tongue and mouth. At some point Damian hand wrapped both arms around Tim’s neck and Tim hand pressed his body up against Damian’s pressing the boy into the door. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes the two separated because oxygen was something their body’s selfishly needed. 

Without a word Tim glanced at Damian’s bed, Damian seeing where Tim’s eyes had traveled nodded his agreement, still trying to reclaim his breath. Tim slid his hands from the door down Damian’s back and to the backs of his legs just under his ass. As Tim lifted Damian, who was surprisingly light, Damian wrapped his legs around Tim’s waist. Tim walked them over to Damian’s bed all the while giving Damian’s face butterfly kisses. Tim sat down on the bed but kept Damian in his lap, Damian was not complaining at all as their slowly make out session continued in their new location. Neither was eager to quicken the pace or change this from anything but a make out session. If Damian could feel Tim’s hard cock pressing into his ass it didn’t matter. Damian was slowly finding the kisses to go from hesitant to loving, the kind of love that consumes you and makes your heart swell. God I sound like one of those dumb girls in Dick’s romance movies. Damian thought but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

As they parted again for much needed air Damian let his eyes shut as Tim placed butterfly kisses on his lips, cheeks and then all over his neck. Never going further than the light chaste kisses. The two then looked at each other, eyes half lidded and both aroused by the other, both of their tails flicked around in excitement. “Is it alright if I do more than kiss you? Otherwise we can stop or keep doing this,” Tim asked, and while when Jason had said something similar the idea of saying no then seemed like it would have hurt Jason, when Tim asked he seemed to want nothing but the most honest answer and would not mind whatever was said. The way it was said then did not affect Damian’s choice just like it wouldn’t affect it now. 

Damian took an extra second to gain his breath, leaving Tim waiting for an answer, “you can do more,” Damian said in a soft voice. At this moment the boy seemed so fragile and delicate, but Tim could see the underlying control in him. Damian’s nails were not torn into Tim's skin and while Tim knew to be careful of Damians fangs he had not expected Damian to be constantly aware of them. This wasn’t a moment of passion where the two were lost in the moment, unaware of things they may be doing or saying only to then remember later and be embarrassed by them. They were both completely aware of what they were saying, doing and how their bodies were connected. 

With Damian giving Tim permission he began kissing his neck with light open kisses, keeping that slow pace the two had lulled into. Those kisses began to be alternated with the sucking of new hickies into Damian’s skin, Damian laid his head back to allow more access to his neck. Tim’s hands grabbed the bottom of Damian’s hoodie and t-shirt he had on under it at the same time and began removing it, Damian lifting his arms to help when he noticed the cool air against his hot skin. With the drop of clothes onto the floor Tim took a moment to have Damian lean back a little and let his eyes roam the little kitties toned chest. Damian was not extremely muscular like Jason, who looked like he was chiseled from the gods. Damian’s body was defined, abs that many would be jealous of but his body was more of a lean muscle like Dick’s. After examining Damian’s body and the hidden hickies, along with the bruises around his lower waist, Tim returned to Damian’s lips. Kissing the boy like nothing had changed.

After Damian was nearly breathless Tim trailed kisses from Damian’s neck, down his chest and stomach. At one point Tim decided while he liked Damian in his lap, it wasn’t comfortable for wanting to kiss every inch of his beautiful skin. So while he trailed a long lick from the boys stomach up to his chin he moved their position. Damian felt his body being lifted as Tim’s tongue sent shivers down his spin and tail twitching. Then Damian felt his back pressed against silk sheets of his bed, and Tim was still in between his legs like he was moments ago, however now Tim was kneeling over Damian. Once Tim’s tongue was at Damian’s chin he resumed the slow make out session from earlier, just in a new position. Without intending to, while the two slowly kissed, tongues wrapped around each other, Tim rocked his hips forward into Damian’s cause a deep needy noise to come from the boy, breaking the kiss. Tim pulled back and looked down at Damian and for a moment struggled to control the animal in himself. Damian’s green eyes had darkened from their vibrant emerald green, ears flat and tail flicking wildly. He looked delicious underneath Tim.  
“Dami, I need to know how far I’m allowed to go. I need you to tell me if something is off limits,” Tim asked. The question gave Damian pause and allowed him to come back to himself, from the slight loss of himself the kisses and licks had caused. Damian began to think, how far did he want to go? Yes they were a couple and he had already let Jason do whatever he wanted, and if Dick had asked Damian would have let him screw him senseless in the shower. However that was when Damian wasn’t thinking and was caught up in the moment. How far could they go? He knew that none of them used any protection between the three of them, seeing as there was no need, they knew who all the other sex partners were and that they were clean, and none could have kids. But Damian could, and while the test came back negative who’s to say the next one will. Until Damian was on something or they had some kind of protection the risk was too high.

“I don’t think we should go all the way,” Damian said and saw Tim nod but didn’t miss that small rejection in his eyes. “It’s not because I don’t want to, it's just, what if,” Damian couldn’t say it, but Tim understood exactly what he meant. Tim smiled, understanding the boy's fears.

“As long as I don’t come inside of you, everything else is fine?” Tim asked, receiving a nod from Damian, Tim then went to work. He could imagine Jason didn’t worship the boy during their first time as well, it was Jason and he tended to be more of his animal self in bed than anything else, barely being able to hold in his desires. Tim kissed and licked down Damian’s body, from his neck to his chest, giving each nipple licks and light sucking. Down his stomach to the top of the boy's jeans. Slowly unzipping Damian’s pants he worked the clothing off the boys legs before tossing them also to the floor. At this point Tim had also removed his dark red t-shirt and unzipped his blue jeans, but was still mostly dressed. Tim kissed from Damian’s foot after removing the jeans up his legs. When Tim got to Damian's thighs he spread the boy’s legs while lowering himself to his stomach, so as to not be bent in half over him. Tim then took the time to suck dark hickies to the inside of the boys thighs getting closer to Damian’s hardening cock as he added more hickies. Once Tim had reached a point where the boxes Damian had on were useless and preventing what Tim wanted to do, he removed them. Once the last bit of clothing was off Tim licked from the base of Damian’s cock to the tip slowly before circling his tongue over the head a few times. By now all Tim could hear in the room was Damian’s soft moans as the boy tried to remain quiet.

Instead of putting Damian’s cock in his mouth like Tim had originally planned he thought of something better. So making his way down Damian’s cock, sucking on the side of the shaft as he went, Tim left Damian’s cock for turning his attention to the puckering hole. Tim gave a quick test lick to Damian’s entrance and couldn’t help the pleased grin as Damian nearly came off the bed. So Jason didn’t do this. Tim thought and gave another lick, this time much slower and circled Damian’s entrance, feeling it contract and release against his tongue.   
Tim circled Damian's entrance a few times before he finally pushed his tongue into the boy’s hole. The moan Damian let out was sinful and he was not holding that back anymore. Tim held Damian’s hips still as he thrust his tongue in and out, sucking occasionally as the tight hole. Damian felt like he was losing his mind, the feeling felt bizarre but also amazing, the wet, hot appendage moving in, out and around inside of him. Damian felt like he was being teased, wanting the tongue penetrating him to go deeper inside of him, to hit that spot inside that Jason had abused. When Tim had started sucking at his hole Damian couldn’t help throwing his head back and moaning, hands grabbing tight at the blanket under him, wanting more but also not being able to handle what was happening. Then Tim inserted the first finger into Damian’s wet hole. Damian let out the most needy noise Tim had ever heard before, and found he liked it very much making that sound come from Damian.

Tim’s pace never increased however, and that was what was driving Damian mad. Not after the first finger or even the third Tim kept that slow loving pace. While it left Damian constantly wanting more it also kept him from losing himself too much to the feelings he was being given. He was aware of everything happening at all times, he could hear how loud he was being and just didn’t care if his father might hear. When the blanket under his hands tore from his nails he knew what he was doing, and wanted to shred them. When Tim’s mouth left Damian’s entrance and returned to his lips, fingering Damian slowly, stretching him out while he kissed Damian like he had against the bathroom door. 

Once Tim was happy with how wet and stretched Damian’s hole had become he removed his jeans and boxers as well, all the while still kissing Damian like his life depended on it. After Tim’s remaining clothing was off he held his hard cock and lined it up with Damian’s entrance, pulling away from the kiss and leaning his forehead against Damian’s. Slowly Tim began pushing into Damian, drawing a long out moan from Damian’s kiss swollen lips. Tim let out a groan of pleasure once he was fully inside of Damian and had to give himself a few moments to adjust to the contracting walls, as well as let Damian adjust to the cock inside of him. It wasn’t long before Tim was thrusting in and out of the cute little kitty, at that maddening slow pace repeatedly.

Damian was surprised with himself when even with the slow pace never increasing, the two did climax together after what felt long forever, but in reality was not long at all. Tim pulled out of Damian after he had cummed, to finish himself off cumming over the boy’s stomach. A good compromise Tim thought since they had no protection as of yet. By the end the two were sweaty and panting, but neither wanted to leave the other’s presence. Tim rolled over onto his side to lay next to Damian and not crush him. He was shocked when Damian turned then to cuddle into Tim, but it was not hated. Damian fell asleep curled up against Tim. Tim although tired couldn’t bring himself to sleep and instead chose to stare at the sweet, relaxed face of their newest lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I see the characters roughly  
> Damian= the youngest and most inexperienced when it comes to adult things,protective and a strong need to please those he looks up to, on the outside he comes off as confident and standoffish while he truly is just careful and unsure.  
> Dick= fun loving and more go with the flow, won't push any of his lovers into anything and is more than happy with what they allow, he's like the men in romance movies that always gets the girl  
> Jason= very protective to the point of violence if need be, when it comes to his lovers its more passion first and love second in the bedroom, protector of the group  
> Tim= more of the calm and quiet one, a follower rather than a leader except when it's needed, smart as hell, hesitant when it comes to Damian because they use to hate each other


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this and liked it! If anyone would leave comments on their thoughts, things they like, things they don't, something you might want to see happen in a future chapter, it would really help keep this story going. Anyways please enjoy!

“You dog! I can’t believe you went and screwed Dami while we were asleep!” Jason complained, Damian was still asleep in his room hours later. Seemed with the change in appearance his need for sleep had increased, whether it was permanent or not was a waiting game, or maybe he was just tired from all those nights he covered two or more other shifts on patrol. Jason, Dick and Tim were seated in the living room. They had been sad to wake up minus two of their lovers but when Jason heard what baby bird and his little kitty had been up to, it was both frustrating and arousing. Frustrating because he wanted Damian’s next time to be in their bed, inside their new and improved room. Arousing because to think Tim the perpetual push over and constant bottom of the group had fucked Dami for what had to have been an hour. The image was so enticing that Jason was mad he fell asleep and hadn’t gotten a picture of the two. While that idea was still good and there would be more chances for it.

“I didn’t mean to! I went looking for him, we talked a little about feelings stuff and it kinda escalated,” Tim trailed off, a blush coming to his face when thinking about how he had pushed Damian against the bathroom door. He honestly hadn’t meant to do more than talk to the kid, but Damian had just looked too cute in Dick’s hoodie and he had relied in Tim for such a small moment to look at the test. 

Damian always seemed so strong and independent, uncaring and unwanting of others' help. However when Damian couldn’t look at a stupid test on his own, it changed the image in Tim’s head from a cold, distant and oddly caring independent person, to a timid fourteen year old who could take care of himself but only because no one took care of him at a young age. When Damian had come to them he was already nine years old, already distant, harsh and self competent. It made Tim question, was some of that strong front faked? To hide a scared child who had been in Tim’s opinion, abused and mentally tortured by the ones who were meant to love and care for him. He didn’t know and it may be something the three talked about at a later date.

“And you asking to kiss him wasn’t just a way to get in his pants?” Jason continued with a wolfish grin.

“To be fair not all kisses lead to sex, with the exception of Jason,” Dick said which earned him a fake hurt look from Jason.

“See!” Tim said as Dick backed up his point, “I just wanted to see if either of us could even stand kissing each other, we may not hate each other but we aren’t really all cuddly.”  
“And that ended up with you eating him out?” Jason said. Tim’s blush just got worse and the boy wanted to throw himself off a cliff. “Who even taught you how to do that?” Jason had a nothings off limits rule but he wasn’t one to use his mouth for lubrication. There were a lot better things. Not to say Jason didn’t give either of his lovers head but he never ate them out either. Tim went silent and looked away from them, and Jason noticed Dick also avoided eye contact.

“Always knew you were the kinkiest one, wait until you and Dami get in bed together. Going to completely rock his world,” Jason teased Dick who in turn, turned a bright red and hit Jason with a pillow.

Jason couldn’t help but laugh at his lover before leaning over and kissing Dick lightly on the lips. Not to start anything intense but just a show of love. Something that had been an issue at the beginning of Dick and Jason’s relationship was Jason’s lack of love, not that he didn’t love Dick but that he didn’t show it. Jason was very much a man of action over words any given day even when he was young, if there was a problem the most direct way tended to be his fists. Someone insulted his lovers? Jason would beat them. He wanted to show affection to his lovers? Jason would have sex with them, the most direct way in his mind. About half a year together Dick and Jason had their first fight because Dick believed Jason wanted him only for his body and didn’t actually love him.

That fight had lead to deep conversations late at night many times where eventually Jason learned to show his love with words and casual affection more often than just sex. Jason still struggled with the idea that such simple gestures were required to show he cared but if it made Dick smile and Tim blush like a virgin, he would do it gladly. The three sat together talking some about how they might want to arrange their new room that would be constructed, but decided not to make anything final until Damian got a say in, however it was decided that while the room was being built they would be going room shopping. The boys had never gotten anything to modern the room, all the furnish was original and while it was still in perfect condition some things would need to be changed. 

Tim had made a comment of how organized Damian’s room was when he went to see the boy. Which shouldn’t have shocked them, Damian was always put together and not messy so for his room to be considered clean even as he seemed to have been going through his belongings. Well, some things would have to be changed like, they couldn’t just be throwing their clothes all over the floor. One reason, Damian wouldn’t like it and might refuse to live in a messy room, another is Alfred the cat or Titus might destroy their clothes in order to please Damian. As the three talked about how messy they actually lived they came to the conclusion they would need things to organize their belongings, and even more items of furniture to put things away as the clothes and other personal items had increased through the years and would drastically increase when Damian moved his things in. 

The days seemed to fly by in the Wayne manor, Bruce had been pulled into a Justice League mission that took him away from home for days. However his absence stopped nothing, Tim, Drake and Jason had to move all their things out of their shared room and back into their personal ones. Which was easier said than done as many things they couldn’t remember to whom they belonged to. In the end Alfred had to help with most of the moving, packing up things they wouldn’t need from day to day into boxes to be returned easier to the new room once done. Damian had also begun putting none everyday items into a few boxes to be stored in Alfred's secret storage room that Jason swore had to be endless. Damian got his animal trait registered, which had to be done before he could file for any form of state ID. Dick somehow managed to get Damian to a shopping mall to get the boy a few new items of clothes as he had thrown away over half of his clothes that were now uncomfortable with a tail, from so long ago they didn’t fit or brought up bad memories. 

Despite Dick’s best efforts Damian got mostly plain black clothes, black skinny jeans, turtle neck black long sleeve and short sleeve shirts. The typical Damian wear but he did get a few other items such as skinny jeans with rips and chains, a few tank tops in black, red, blue and a few long sleeve shirts that were mostly black but had details with a variety of colors. It was progress and Dick would take it where he could get it. 

After their shopping trip as soon as they got home Alfred took all the bags, to remove tags and have everything washed before Damian ever wore them. It was a nice day so Damian wanted to spend the day outside by the pool, Dick joined him sitting with Damian. Tim was helping Bruce with the mission, doing needed research from the batcave but that also meant they saw him much less. Tim had the habit of not sleeping or leaving that cursed computer when he was working. Jason had volunteered to train some of the kid league members that were not official but bats said had promise. Just a few kids that the league members knew somehow, bats had said he knew people that could help train the kids into a proper team. Jason was teaching them weapons, or how to fight someone using weapons they had none, no powers either just in case of the event something prevented them from using meta abilities or weapons.

So that meant Dick and Damian could spend the day together like they did often even before. They sat back to back, Damian facing the pool with a sketch book and an assortment of pencils. Dick was being used as a wall of sorts that Damian could lean against while the boy drew, he didn’t mind anything they did together Dick enjoyed. 

Dick had closed his eyes long ago, enjoying the slight breeze along with the sunny summer day. The sound of Damian’s pencils lulling him to sleep. Everything was perfect, until Damian’s robin phone went off. The robin phone was something Damian got long ago in order to keep in contact with other hero’s as Brucie refused to tell anyone yet who he or anyone else was. Superboy knew a few things, such as that Damian lived here, that Damian was Robin, but other than that the boy knew nothing. He didn’t know who Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing or Red Robin were, he didn’t even know Damian was a Wayne, seeing as the boy wasn’t from Gotham it wasn’t surprising. 

The robin phone began to ring and Damian quickly closed his sketchbook to answer it as Dick turned around to face Damian. “Robin,” was all Damian said when answering the phone.

An excited chatter could be heard on the other end but Dick couldn’t make out the words, but from the look on Damian’s face it was Superboy. “Hold on,” Damian said before covering the phone to block his side of the conversation, “Superboy wants to come train, can we spend more time later?” Damian asked. Dick could tell he would be abandoned no matter what he said. 

Dick leaned in closer and kissed Damian’s lips slowly and pulled away with a smirk when seeing the bright blush on Dami’s face, “you owe me for leaving me on our unofficial date but ok,” Dick said before getting up to head back inside the house. He had a few YouTube videos he’d been wanting to watch anyway without Jason teasing him.

Damian sighed sadly seeing Dick go, he had been enjoying his day so much until Jon had called. At the same time he hadn’t seen his only human friend in a few days and the boy was so eager to see him he had asked Damian to train. Damian told Jon that he better be in the training hall in ten minutes or he wasn’t helping him train.

Damian went to his room to quickly change from his dark blue skinny jeans and loose fitting t-shirt, into his least favorite pair of workout clothes. Because of his closet raid and the shopping of his new clothes had been so far apart he had worn nearly everything he still owned by the time he bought more. That meant all his normal training wear, tight fitted pants and shirt to allow the most mobility, had all been worn already. That left basketball shorts that Damian had found in the back of Tim’s closet, obviously forgotten but surprisingly comfortable, and a nearly skin tight tank top. Not his best choice or even one he wanted but they were black, clean and wouldn’t be too hot to wear. 

Damian was already stretching by the time Jon arrived, Jon had worn his regular training clothes, sweatpants and a side cut out tank top. Almost the entire sides of the shirt were missing and that left nothing to the imagination of what was under it. Jon still didn’t have his animal traits as of yet, being a year younger than Damian. “You're a cat!” Jon yelled as he ran over to his friend to touch the new soft ears. Damian began to involuntarily purr under the boy's touch. “You never told me what you got, I was so worried it was something weird or not visual.”

Jon smiled sweetly at Damian but Damian could see something different with Jon today. He was just as touchy as normal but extra gentle, almost like he would scare Damian away. Damian pulled away from Jon’s touch and walked to the weapons rack, grabbing two metal long staffs, one for him and one for Jon. Damian turned around and tossed the staff to Jon who nearly didn’t catch it, “I thought we could try these for training today.” Damian said.

Before Damian knew it however Jon had gotten closer and backed Damian into the wall, dropping the staff in order to pin Damian in a way the average person wouldn’t be able to get out of. “I didn’t really want to train Dami,” Jon said looking longingly into Damian’s eyes. This irritated Damian as he had left his peaceful day by the pool to train and here Jon was acting a fool. Damian went to speak, a look of barely controlled anger being sent at Jon when Jon then covered Damian’s mouth with his hand, using meta human strength. “I need to say this and I need you to listen. Damian, I’m in love with you. The real you and all of you, the cold, distance and sarcastic you. The Robin you who only wants to be seen as a hero even if your methods are a little violent. I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

With his grand speech out of the way Jon removed his hand, Damian went to kindly reject his friend. Being at a loss for words before getting a sound out the hand was replaced with a set of forceful and unskilled lips. Damian’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly used the staff in his hands to push against Jon’s body, shoving the boy back and halfway across the room. “How dare you! A confession does not mean that I accept those feelings or reciprocate them! I am content with your standing in my life and this one sided emotion does not change that.” Damian had been a little harsh, he could tell by the tears gathering in his friends eyes and the downcast look. He couldn’t bring himself to care however as he was beyond angry. His tail flicked around wildly and the fur on his ears had puffed out as well as on his tail. His claws, which before were there but not much longer than his natural nails just sharper, had extended for the first time since the change and caused the skin on Damian’s hands to become red and irritated. The claws were now long enough and sharp enough to rip the boy in front of him to shreds.

Jon nodded his head and in an effort to hide his tears ran from Damian, back out the Batcave entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it's been so long but life has been crazy. Hopefully you all enjoy this and please leave me more comments it really makes my day. Tell me what you like what you don't, what might be cool to see next. I might start a different story that's not DC, thoughts on that?

Damian paced his room in the manor, it had been a week since Jon had kissed him. Even though Damian could admit he had been rather harsh with his reaction, he still felt it was justified. That being said Jon hasn’t spoken to him since then and Damian hasn’t been able to explain to his new lovers why his best friend was ignoring him. 

Damian knew how possessive the three were of one another, while he didn’t doubt they cared about him he was scared. They would either act possessive from the news and seek Superboy out to scare him off forever, or worse they would do nothing and prove they didn’t care for Damian as much as they did for each other. Damian had no doubts they cared for him, over the past few months they have all become closer than they ever have. Inviting Damian to movie nights, and other date night activities , games or dinners. Sometimes as a group or one on one, but when you're dating more than one person it’s hard to divide up your attention evenly. Jason and Dick were the closest, having been together the longest they seemed to be able to say a thousand words to each other without saying even one. Tim was also very close to Jason and Dick but he also was use to receiving very little affection from a young age, so no matter how much or little he was loved, Tim would take it all the same. That being said Damian knew for years that both Jason and Dick fawned over Tim, he was the youngest of the three and tended to work himself too hard, with a mind far too smart for his own good.

Damian however was use to being the focus, when he was with his mother hours were spent on his training and education. Perfection was expected and he was given what he needed to be perfect, Damian did what they required and excelled at a faster pace than they could have dreamed. Constantly chasing the praise, respect and fear he gained from it all. However when his mother had left him with his father, much of that disappeared. No longer did Damian know every second of every day what was expected of him. Damian struggled to meet his father's expectations or even understand them, to make matters worse there were already multiple people around who had done just that and more. Worse, they all hated Damian for everything he was taught he should be. Through the years Damian had given up ever trying to prove himself to anyone in his family and just do as much as he could to assist everyone, but then Jason had cornered him the night of his birthday. Had offered Damian something he thought forever gone, love, to please the ones he deeply cared for more than he thought he was ever allowed.

Damian had harbored secret crushes on all of them after he stopped seeing them as rivals to beat and overcome. Never had he thought that he would be allowed to join the relationship. Damian felt he was not allowed to ask for more of their time than what they offered, at the same time Damian was use to either having all the attention or none of it. Now with this incident with Jon being kept a secret for fear of any reaction and not knowing what exactly they expected from him joining the relationship, Damian felt like he was constantly walking on glass, but he was happy about it.  
Now Damian was getting worried, he had been dodging all their questions about Jon. Why Jon wasn’t coming around as much anymore, why weren’t the two talking as much, what happened that day they trained. Honestly Damian had a feeling Jason had his own ideas of what happened, and was very close on acting on those thoughts unless given a real answer. 

Jon sat at home hiding in his room, it had been weeks since he talked to Dami and he was afraid. At first the kiss had felt so right in the moment but then, Damian rejected him, an outcome Jon had never considered. He didn’t even ask why. Was it because he was a year younger than Damian? Or did he only see Jon as a friend. He wanted to know but feared Damian was still mad at him for what he had done. Jon looked to his phone again, at the dozen or more missed calls from Damian and texts asking to meet, to just answer the phone. Jon couldn’t do it, he wasn’t ready to be told he had ruined his friendship with Damian. Little did Jon know his father was standing outside his door worried for his sun, having listened to him crying off and on for weeks. What had happened during training? Clark would find out if he had to go to Bruce himself and get answers.

Tim sat at the bat computer typing away, finishing the updates to the security system. Anything that was man made could be improved and every month or so Tim updated their personal security, the bat’s security and even the Justice Leagues computer security. Jason sat behind Tim on the couch down in the bat cave a few feet away with Dick sitting on his lap. Currently Dick was trying to keep Jason’s hands from wandering a little to low during their make out session, as sex in the cave was the one rule Bruce had. “You know, I did Dami in that chair Tim,” Jason said, breaking away from kissing Dick, looking over at Tim thinking back on the memory with a lustful grin.

“That was literally the only rule!” Tim said, pausing at the end of a line of code to look at the two dogs on the couch. Well, a dog and a wolf really but close enough.

“And it was the perfect rule to break, the only sex rule of Brucie’s broken with his own kid. If he saw us he would have lost it.” Jason smiled.

“Speaking of our little cat, where is Dami? I told him to come down two hours ago,” Dick said biting at his lip with worry. Out of all of them Dick still was the only one to not make a move past an innocent kiss with Dami. While Tim and Jason had both shown their little cat just how much they cared for him multiple times already, they had been together for over three months now. Dick said he was waiting to have a date night just the two of them alone in the manor, after their new room had been finished. Dick was always the most romantic. That didn’t stop Jason from calling him a girl though.

Jason shrugged, “All I know is he’s acting weird. And it has something to do with Super brat.” Jason’s voice dropped into a growl at the end, showing his dislike of the boy.

“What even happened between the two?” Tim looked to Dick for answers as he was the only other one home during the event before the two no longer talked.

“For the last time I don’t know! One minute Dami and I are having a nice day then Jon calls him up wanting to train. I gave them space then not even two hours later I hear yelling and Superboy is gone and Dami is storming off to his room to cuddle Alfred the rest of the day.” Dick told them he wished he knew what had happened.

“Well our cat isn’t telling us. So I say we use the bat cameras.” Jason declared, it wasn’t the first time he had brought it up. The cameras were only to be accessed by Batman only or Alfred, only if the situation was life threatening was anyone else allowed to use them. They had voted two to one not to use them as it would be violating the assumed privacy they were meant to have in their home. But as it had been weeks and Damian didn’t seem any closer to letting them in on what happened, even Dick was starting to think it was a good idea.

With a heavy sigh Tim looked at the computer, he was quick to cave into the idea, needing to know what had gone wrong. His relationship however, with Damian was more fragile than Jason’s or Dick’s. The two hated each other for years, then came to a mutual respect which slowly became a mutual attraction that they were trying to build a relationship on. They didn’t have much in common besides intelligence and even then they differed. If Tim lost Damian’s frail trust he had, he might lose Damian all together.

“Fine. We’ll look. But Dick is the only one who can watch it. Jason and I can listen to the audio only.” Tim hoped this way he could retain Dami’s trust, and keep Jason from going crazy over whatever they would see. Tim entered his security code to access the cameras, before getting out of the chair to let Dick sit in the seat. He and Jason stood on either side of the chair with their backs to the screen. Tim heard the click of a key before a static sound was heard.

Dick watched the screen. Damian was sat on the center of the training mat, not in his usual training clothes. Dick couldn’t even remember Damian owning basketball shorts until he realized they were Tim’s from middle school, the logo on the bottom corner of the left leg just barely visible. Dick let out a soft laugh as he watched Damian stretch, “Found your basketball shorts you thought Alfred threw out Timmy,” 

Tim all but rolled his eyes but allowed himself a small smile, it shouldn’t surprise him that Dick’s clothes weren’t the only one the cat thief had gotten a hold of. Damian stood and faced Jon who entered the room, they all listened as Jon yelled, “You’re a cat!” and his thunderous footsteps, as he ran to Damian. Damian seemed to back away slightly from the reaction. They could faintly hear Damian purring as Jon touched his ears which made Jason’s blood boil. No one should be touching what was his, but the purr sounded too intimate for his liking. Damian seemed to quickly back away from the touching hands and try to get on with the training. Dick watched Jon approach Damian, staff held in a threatening stance and back Damian into a wall. Then they all heard what none of them wanted to hear, “I didn’t really want to train Dami,” Jon paused, seeming to gather his nerve once again. “I need to say this and I need you to listen. Damian, I’m in love with you. The real you and all of you, the cold, distance and sarcastic you. The Robin you who only wants to be seen as a hero even if your methods are a little violent. I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

Jason was shaking with barely contained rage and the only thing that kept him from turning around to see, was the glare Tim was sending him. Even though Tim wanted to look just as bad. Tim could see Dick had gone still in the chair and was glaring deadly at the screen. “What the hell is he even talking about! He doesn’t know the first thing about Damian! We were there from day one that Talia dumped him here. We helped him adjust enough to even go to school to meet that brat! He knows nothing about Damian or who he truly is!” Jason’s raving was interrupted by Dick shooting up out of the chair.

They couldn’t take it anymore, Jason and Tim turned around. Only to see Damian pushed against a wall, a staff pressed to his chest to pin him and his lips being attacked by none other than Superboy. A half alien who Damian couldn’t have even fought off if he really wanted. They listened to Damian’s hurtful words, said in anger and shock. Jon was lucky words were the only thing Damian threw at him. Once Damian stopped for a breath they watched Jon run like a spoiled child who had been scolded for the first time in his life. After a few minutes of Damian being alone in the room everything seemed to catch up to him. A look of horror crossed his face, the fur on his ears and tail settled and they seemed to drop. “Oh my god what did I just say,” Damian said full of despair. He had not meant to be so cruel. While it got the message across now that it was all said and done he wished things had gone different. 

The trio could see the door to the side open and a faint “Damian?” from a voice that had to be Dick. Coming to see what all the yelling was about, only for Damian to blank his face instantly and run past him and up the stairs to the manor.

Jason’s claws were out and fangs were extended, he felt a strong primal need to protect his mate. From both the Super brat but also from his other mates. To see that even after so long Damian trusted them so little with information like this that he hid his emotions from the one person who had first gotten him to open up. Dick was not in a much better state, while not feeling the need to maim all who had come close to Damian since then, he wanted to hunt Jon down and ensure he would never go near Damian again. Then to go to Damian and prove to him that he was loved, protected and cared for. Tim was closer to wanting to round Damian, and his other lovers up and fleeing far from the supposed threat. After all, if it hadn’t meant anything to Damian, why keep it a secret? Why regret what you had done, be distraught for weeks, and constantly try and contact someone who had assaulted you.

One thing was for sure, they needed to speak to Damian. And keep the Super brat away from him at all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I know it's been a while, don't worry I'm not abandoning this work. I had no ideas for the next chapter so I took a little break and didn't rush the writing and since college has picked up again updates will be slow. Please be patient with me! Please leave a comment it always brightens my day thank you!

Damian felt like he was walking on eggshells, everything had seemed so easy until Jon had confessed to him. However now Damian didn’t have his best friend, Robin didn’t have Superboy and he was keeping things from his lovers. Damian sat on top of a high building, tail swishing freely in the dark, impatient and troubled.

Damian still wasn’t used to keeping his ears down close enough to his head to not be noticed so Tim had helped him pin his ears down temporarily with a piece of ribbon that matched his hair color. Damian had a new respect for his brothers abilities to keep their animal traits hidden through will and no aid of fabric. Keeping tails wrapped around their waists under their clothes, no matter how much the appendage wanted to move and stifling their hearing by keeping ears pressed flat to their heads.

Damian had been keeping his tail hidden but because of the lack of action tonight and the cramping in his tail, he decided to find a dark high corner to relax a little. Now his tail swished back and forth quickly with the tip twitching occasionally out of rhythm. Damian was lost in thought, a rarity when out on the town for the boy that he didn’t notice the arrival of another on his rooftop. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the little birdy,” came a vibrating sultry voice from behind Damian. Damian’s head snapped around to see Catwoman. 

“Selina, what a surprise. Shouldn’t you be stealing some jewelry,” Damian said bored, turning away from the woman. Selina had stopped stealing a year ago, most of her crimes coming now from setting animals free from kill shelters. Still illegal to break in and release all the animals but Damian had a soft spot for the animals. When they would eventually round all the animals back up Damian made sure they either went to good homes or to no kill shelters if possible. So the boy saw no reason to attack the woman, they had come to an animal lover's understanding. Jason however wanted to shoot her head off.

“I see someone’s finally come of age. So are you still the big Bat’s little bird or is it kitten now?” Selina asked only to receive a low growl from Damian. Unappreciated the nickname. Selina’s own cat ears and tail were on full display. Selina’s tail was fluffy and had a silky shine, unlike Damian’s own which was sleek and a pitch black to match the night. Undeterred Selina moved over to the ledge propping her hip against the edge, on the little Robin’s left out of the light so no one passing by could see the two being so cozy.

Selina liked this Robin, true the boy wasn’t the easiest to get along with. He thought himself better than most but Selina was a big enough girl to admit his belief of this wasn’t untrue. For his age he was strong, smart and well trained, despite his lack of people skills when he needed to be. Selina had seen the boy calm young children and be kind to the small and frail. Animals and children and the elderly every so often seemed to bring out the boys soft side and smooth those jagged edges most couldn’t get past.

This Robin was rough on the outside, but if one ignored the harsher tones of his words he could be rather sweet. Needless to say when she saw the boy all alone Selina couldn’t help but stop by for a word or even watch over the boy as he took on criminals alone. Never hurt to have extra eyes.

“Where’s the rest of the bird patrol?” Selina asked, glazing out at the night sky, like one would pop over a roof from one to another. Being visible for a moment.

Damian looked at her assessing. He had told her things that may have been better kept a secret but Damian could hear the calming purr coming from her and for a reason he couldn’t explain, Damian felt he could trust her. Not with everything but a few things. “It’s their date night,” Damian answered. 

“Covering for your beloved birds again?” Selina asked.

“Something like that.”

“You're not telling me something, did you tell them how you felt?” Selina asked, noticing the boy’s tail twitch nervously despite his relaxed posture. Robin never had many tells, but it seemed life thought he kept too much bottled up and gave him one. 

“Not exactly,” Damian said, regretting now confiding in the woman about his feelings for the three older boys. While she had advised Damian to tell them how he felt Damian had rejected the idea they could ever return any of the emotion besides that of brotherly. Oh how wrong he had been. 

“What happened?” Selina asked.

“I’m not all too sure, I myself am still confused about the events but we're together. The four of us.” Damian said.

“So what’s the problem angry bird? Why are you out here all alone on ‘date night’ instead of with your cat toys?” Selina asked. Damian looked at her, their eyes met for a moment. Selina could see a hidden conflict and desire to be vulnerable in his eyes. A thing that could get the boy killed. Damian however was struggling, no matter how much he adjusted to the customs and became more comfortable speaking to others, emotions still confused him. Being in a relationship was like swimming in water in the dark, not knowing which way he was supposed to go to find land. Being in a relationship with three other people was like swimming in the dark in thick syrup.

“I’ve been avoiding them,” Damian looked at Selina. Visibly the two didn’t look any different from the beginning of the conversation to now but, there was a comfort between the two. A promise of that nothing said would be uttered to anyone else. With one reassuring look shared between the two Damian told Selina about the incident with his best friend. Keeping names out of the conversation was hard, as well as trying to explain why Damian knew no matter what they would know eventually. Camera’s had caught all of it and Damian wasn’t naïve enough to think his boyfriends were so stupid that they wouldn’t put things together and look it up.

“You need to tell them,” Selina said and when Damian’s body went still she continued, “it will be better coming from you kitty.” Selina said, risking a touch. Selina ran her nails through the boy's thick hair, scratching the scalp lightly in a way she knew most cats enjoyed and would relax him. She was not disappointed when Robin relaxed just as she wanted. Tail swishing slowly now in a more relaxed way, while Robin’s face looked tired and lost in thought. It was yet again Selina thought to herself not for the first time how young the hero was.

“I’ll consider it,” Robin said, Selina had heard that before when voicing her opinion and held no hope for the outcome. She also knew it wasn’t likely for him to tell her what he ended up choosing. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, Damian enjoyed the motherly figure Selina had become to him unknowingly. She was easy enough to talk to, unlike his actual parents and never pushed for details in what he would tell her. With his identity a secret she wouldn’t bother him in his everyday life. While Damian will never say it, he truly looked forward to her visits every now and then.

As the sun was rising when the two parted ways, Damian went home and report the night's activities and Selina to do whatever she did. Upon entering the batcave Damian saw Dick, who was sitting at the computer updating files on the villains in Gotham, so Batman could be kept informed while away on missions. Damian changed quickly, locking his suit up in the cases kept in the batcave before approaching Dick, who had Alfred the cat curled up in his lap.

“How was patrol?” Dick asked, his voice a bit strained.

“Uneventful,” Damian said as he turned to lean his hip against the computer desk and look at Dick. He looked unhappy, a common thing these past few days. “Is something wrong Grayson?”

Damian’s question was met with silence and a heavy sigh. Dick’s figures stilled over the keyboard and Damian began to worry. Was it something he had done?

“Nothing, unless there was something you wanted to tell me about?” Dick’s face held one of his small endearing smiles he would often give his lovers in the quiet hours of the early morning or late night. This time however, Damian noticed it seemed forced and tight instead of natural and free. Alfred the cat seemed to notice the mood change and decided that it was time to leave, leaving the two alone. Damian looked to the floor unable to meet Dick’s eyes. Did he have something to say? 

Dick noticed how tight Damian was holding himself. The boy seemed tense and if the night was as uneventful as he said there was no reason for it. Was this new relationship with the three of them causing this to happen? Did Damian think he couldn’t express his thoughts to them? Dick sighed once more, more exasperated and hurt than before, thinking he was the cause of Damian’s worry’s.

Dick wrapped his arm around Damian’s waist and slowly, guided him to sit in Dick’s lap. Giving Damian all the time he could to pull away, but he didn’t. Damian sat in Dick’s lap and laid his head on Dick’s chest, tail curling around himself and ears flattening. Dick wrapped both arms around Damian, feeling the chill from his body, it really was getting cold out fast. Dick rested his chin on Damian's head and just held him.

The two remained like that for neither knew how long, silently. Until Damian broke the silence, his mind finally seeming made up on what to say next, “Richard.”

“Hmm?” Dick pulled away slightly, Damian lifted his head and the two looked at each other. Damian looked so vulnerable, the expression open his eyes seemed to hold a nervousness that Dick had never seen from the boy. Dick noticed one of Damian’s new fangs, peeking out and biting down on his lower lip.

“There was, an incident, when Superboy stopped by last,” Damian said, he spoke slowly. Unsure sounding of what exactly to say and the words spoken were shaky. He stopped every few words, seeming to search for the next word.

“What happened?” Dick said, keeping his voice light but curious and soft, so as to not spook the afraid kitten. 

“Superboy….”Damian stopped again searching for the right thing to say, the struggle obvious and his face between the pinch of his brows, the constant biting of his lower lip and his eyes unable to focus on one thing for too long. With a deep breath in and then slowly Damian seemed to collect himself, “he stated an infatuation, towards me and proceeded with an advancement against my person.” 

“What kind of ‘infatuation’ Dami?” 

“He claimed, that he was in love with me,” Damian said and could audibly hear the sharp inhale from Dick that followed.

“What else,” Dick asked, voice deeper but solid and void of any emotion. 

“He kissed me, I immediately rejected him but,” Damian stopped and noticed Dick tightening his hold.

“It’s been nearly a month since he was here last Dami, why didn’t you tell me sooner,” Damian met Dick’s eyes and saw the confusion and hurt that Dick felt.

Damian opened his mouth, but no words came out. Honestly he wasn’t sure why it took so long to tell any of them. “I guess I was afraid of how you would react. If you would be mad at me for it happening in the first place,” Damian said quietly and watched the confusion and hurt be replaced with utter sadness. Dick’s hold tightened more and he held Damian close as he could.

“Oh no,no,no Dami I could never be mad at you for something like that, none of us would,” Dick assured him but Damian wasn’t convinced Tim and Jason would feel the same. Their relationship with Damian just wasn’t the same as the one Dick and Damian had and Damian felt if nothing else he would need to make amends to the others for some time even if Dick didn’t seem to hold it against him. “Dami, none of us are mad,” Dick said, pulling back enough to look at Damian.

He heartbrokenly saw the doubt on Damian’s face, without thinking Dick moved on instinct and pressed his lips to Damian’s softly but reassuringly. Damian at first was surprised but when Dick didn’t back away instantly he felt himself for the first time since entering the batcave, relaxing in Dick’s arms. Ear’s relaxing enough to go back into a neutral state and the tip of his tail slowly moved, Dick’s fluffy dark tail was also moving slowly in a content way. 

When the two parted Dick could see Damian’s nerves had calmed and all Damian could see on Dick’s face was love and adoration for him. The two sat there in silence for a while, exchanging soft, innocent kisses that never increased in pace or force. After about two hours Damian had fallen asleep in Dick’s arms and Dick never wanted to let go. It was only when Tim came looking for Dick did he find the two.

“What happened?” Tim whispered, noticing the sleeping kitten in Dick’s lap, seemingly happier than he’s been in days.

“He told me,” Dick whispered back, this only caused Tim to raise an eyebrow for more information, both heard the heavy slow steps of Jason coming down the stairs. Silently entering the conversation, knowing the other two knew he was there. “He was afraid we would be mad at him about it,” Dick explained.

“What Super brat do?” Jason asked, voice low and deep as he came closer to look at Damian all curled up and small. The boy looked so precious sitting in Dick’s lap that it brought a smile to Jason’s face. Jason stood behind Tim and wrapped his arms tightly around Tim, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

“He told Damian he loved him,” Dick said.

“Shit,” Jason whispered. There was nothing to be done, if they kept the two apart and Damian wanted to see his friend again he would hate them. However, what if Damian realized he was too good to be stuck with the three of them and left them for a half alien of everything good in the world?

“Let’s not worry for now,” Tim said, knowing exactly what they were all thinking, “let’s just love each other for now.”

The other’s nodded along, and decided that since none had slept great in a while they might as well all take a nap. None wanted to be separated so Dick handed Damian as carefully as he could into Tim’s waiting arms. Tim cradled Damian close and went to his room while Jason and Dick moved Jason’s bed into Damian’s room. Putting the beds together to create just barely enough space for them all. Once they were done Dick came to get the two from Damian’s room. The three arranged themselves with Tim and Damian in the middle, Dick next to Damian on the other side and Jason took the other end next to Tim. They all wrapped themselves around another and slowly drifted off to sleep just as the sun rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! So sorry about not uploading don't be fooled this story is not done at all. A few other stories have taken my attention and might be uploaded soon however college was kicking my ass, which was the main reason for no uploads. Please leave me comments I really love them

After the fragile make up things seemed to go back to how they were, before Jon came and disturbed their world. That was the last thing on Damian’s mind however, the construction workers had finished the remodel of their new floor and inspectors had cleared it to be safe and livable, that which they were allowed to inspect. Dick was off at work, his transfer to Gotham City Police Department being finalized. Tim was working on research for a case with Jason, who was doing more of the steak outs. That left Damian to see the new floor first. They were all itching to move their things into the new room. Jason was more eager to test every available surface by pressing one of his lovers into everyone he came across. Tim wanted to see the study Bruce had designed, for both Tim’s use as well as Damian. Dick would just be happy to sleep in a bed the four of them weren’t squished on.

For Damian he was excited and nervous, father had said the floor was designed to be more like an apartment for them, complete with a small kitchen and their own access tunnel to the Batcave. Bruce wanted to give his children all the privacy they deserved with their lovers, and instead of them leaving home to find that privacy he wanted to supply them with it, so if an emergency came none would be too far away. Bruce was also worried for his children to just be out of reach, not able to make sure they were as well as they often said they were. Alfred had also inputted he worried about their eating habits, if left to themselves for too long they would each plummet in health.

Damian would become too picky, while he was a vegetarian, the new changes to his body weren’t finalized and they were still testing things to make sure he got all the nutrition his growing body needed, and what it needed for his job as Robin. Tim would try and survive on energy bars and coffee alone, Jason would just go to any dinner he could when he wanted food and Dick would end up hurt more often than not trying to make his own food before giving up and living on junk food. Alfred was never letting them feed themselves more than once a day if he could help it.

Bruce had stopped to see Damian the morning after all was done with the floor before he went to W.E. “Are you sure you want this Damian?” Bruce asked, worried about his son starting a relationship so quickly with his much older children.

Damian nodded, “I’m sure father” he said, pausing in his packing of art supplies to look at his father.

Bruce dipped his head to look at the floor of the room Damian would no longer be in. Damian watched his father as he pulled one hand out of the suit pant pocket and in his hand was a key. “I figured you would like to be the first one to move your things inside,” Bruce said and Damian rushed to his father to get the key. 

“We have our own locks?” Damian asked, noticing now it wasn’t one key but a ring of five keys, for one floor.

“When I said I would design it more of an apartment for you boy’s I meant it. Down to each door having its own lock.” Bruce said.

“You have a set as well,” Damian said. He was supposed when instead of saying yes the man shook his head.

“The only set is in your hands, I’m trusting you boy’s to not need me bargaining in anymore,” with those final words Bruce left Damian with a pat on the head, careful of the boy's ears. Bruce didn’t think his children needed to know he could walk in at any moment of the day. It would only serve as a reason to leave home. So he had made the choice to get one set of keys made and give them to the boys. How many copies they made was up to them and how often the locked outer door that connected the floor to the rest of the house was their choice.

With the keys in his hand and nothing else to do but pack his things and move them to the floor he had access to Damian did just that. Grabbing a box of clothes he slid across the floor to the stairs, Alfred the cat followed him up to the floor they never went to. Damian unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting his cat in first. Titus had started following him also at some point and pushed in right after Alfred. Damian walked slowly into the room looking around. The door attached to the hallway opened into a living room. A large L shaped couch, a tv mounted into the wall and an entertainment center sat against the opposite wall of the couch, the same wall the door was set against. To the right Damian could see a breakfast bar and beyond that a small kitchen. Flipping on the light to his right, Damian closed the door behind him. 

To Damian’s left was a set of double doors, Damian walked over to them and found the doors locked. Unlocking the door’s instead of opening into the room or out they instead slid back into the walls. With a gentle push the door opened into an office, two desks sat inside, a large wooden desk near the back of the room and a smaller glass desk faced the left wall. Damian guessed the wooden desk must be for Tim, the large size would be useful for him to set enough monitors up for researching up here instead of always being in the cave. The glass desk Damian had a feeling it was for him to do school work. The set of drawers, also glass, set on each side of the desk allowed for large amounts of storage and school work. The right wall of the room and the back wall was covered with an inset bookshelf. The back wall also had two large windows, with the bookshelf sat in between them.

Damian left the room, without locking the door. Back into the living room against the back wall was another set of double doors. These one’s wider, taller and thicker, Damian tested the doors and like the other ones he had come across they were locked. Unlocking them, the door’s pulled open and inside was the bedroom. A large custom made bed sat against the back wall between two large windows with window seats. Alfred quickly made himself comfortable on the window seat once the door was opened. 

The bed was covered with a thick deep blue comforter with enough pillows for everyone to sleep on. It was bigger than any bed Damian had seen. To the left was another door that was shut and to the right was the same thing. Damian opened the door on the right only to find a walk in closet, flipping on the switch there were enough drawers and places to hang clothes there was no doubt Damian all of their stuff would fit. Moving to the only remaining locked door, Damian opened it to find the master bathroom, the shower was large enough for two people with two shower heads. There was a separate bathtub and the counter had a long mirror hanging above the double sinks. The counter was a gray and white granite. The doors to the shower completely glass. The floors after Damian examined the switch panel, he discovered were heated. As well as a panel outside the bathroom on the wall to start filling the bathtub. 

Damian after exploring, made a few trips up and down the stairs to move up the rest of his things. Turning on some TV and not paying much attention to what was on Damian started to unpack his things. Just as Damian was finishing putting the books he had on the shelves Jason came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Damian.

“See you got in here first kitty,” Jason said in a low voice, his breath tickling Damian’s soft ears making them twitch.  
“Father gave me the keys,” Damian answered. Jason hummed and kissed the top of the boy's head. Then the back of Damian’s neck. “Where’s Tim?” Damian asked.

“Finishing the report for B, he’s on his way up. Alfi let us know the floor was ready and already unlocked.” Jason answered and gave the back of Damian’s neck a light lick. His wolf tail swaying behind him in content while Damian’s tail wrapped itself around his leg. Just when Jason was thinking about sucking a nice dark mark on Damian’s neck did he hear Tim shut the front door behind him, finding the two quickly.

“Haven’t even been in here a whole day yet and you just can’t help yourself can you?” Tim asked, leaning against the doorway looking lovingly at the pair. Damian tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face with Jason just smirking.

“You know me, we’ve all been so busy I just can’t help but be all over our little kitty,” Jason said, nipping at the skin on the back of Damian’s neck. Finally Damian had enough of the attention on his neck and turned half way around to see Jason a little better. Jason was still dressed in his red hood gear aside from the mask and helmet. This just made Damian roll his eyes.

“Couldn’t even bother to change first?” Damian asked.

“Why bother? None of my stuff is up here and with what I have in mind, none of us would be dressed for long anyway,” Jason’s voice lowered into a growl then he claimed Damian’s lips in a powerful kiss. Damian kissed Jason back, struggling to keep up the hot quick pace. Jason pushed Damian into the bookshelf which was not at all comfortable but Damian didn’t care once Jason's hands found their way down to his ass and started squeezing. Damian moaned into the kiss at the feeling. Tim who had been watching the fierce make out session couldn’t stop the groan he made at the sound of Damian and the actions he was watching.

Jason pulled away from the kiss and let Damian dizzily pant for breath. Looking over to Tim, Jason was pleased with what he saw. Tim’s face was flushed, his excitement down below was showing and his mouth was slightly parted. Jason was almost tempted to steal Tim away and fuck him right into their new bed but with Damian currently in his arms he was torn between that and fucking Damian up against the bookselves. Or maybe even fucking Damian on one of the new desks.

“Like what you see Tim?” Jason teased which caused Damian to look over at Tim, when the two’s eyes met they both felt a need to be all over each other. The tension was broken by the sound of the door opening and being shut loudly followed by a loud voice.  
“Guess who’s home!” Dick said as he walked in and observed the situation. “Oh come on guys at least wait until we’ve all moved our stuff in first,” Dick left the room with a lopsided smile. Jason reluctantly released Damian after another quick kiss to his lips and on his way out a smack to Tim’s ass which left Tim blushing. Damian just shook his head but couldn’t fight the small smile on his face. The four of them moved box after box, and even a few pieces of furniture up to the new floor. Damian and Tim put most of the things away as Dick couldn’t stay organized and Jason didn’t care if they ever put anything away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter's within five days? No this will not be an ongoing thing just was really excited to write this and the next chapter. New stories covering different fandom's will be out in a few weeks, feel free to make some guess. In the mean time please comment and let me know what you think? what you like or hate or any ideas I'm down for it all

The boys were winding down in their new rooms, Tim was in the shower while Jason was sitting on the couch snuggled up with Dick laying on his chest. Of course now that they all shared the floor Damian was never far away and sat on the floor with Titus, petting the dog with Alfred the cat watching from another room. The cat was still mad at Damian for the flea pill he had given the animal. They had just gotten back from a mission, scarecrow had been out causing panic and Bruce wanted to test his children. Would they be able to handle the big baddies if Batman was unavailable, with the Justice League taking on more and more cases as of recently.

The boys were eager for the challenge and everyone came out unscathed. Tim had used himself as a distraction, luring scarecrow out, having taken the antidote beforehand so when he was dosed the effects were minimal and short term. So now they relaxed after a hard few weeks, showered and worn out. That’s when Dick remembered something, while Jason’s clawed fingers ran through his hair. “You know what? We’ve been so busy we forgot about date night” Dick said sitting up a little off Jason’s chest to look at him.

“So?” Jason said, in his opinion date night was only good for having a few hours of distracted fun before the real fun began later that night. It was more something Dick and Tim enjoyed, the actually date while Jason was always eager to get them home.

“So, we should have date night still, the month isn’t over and things should calm down enough we don’t all need to be on patrol,” Dick said.

Damian nodded, “I’ll let father know you three will be busy this week, just remember to inform him this time on which night,” Damian said, he was used to them going on these dates and him covering all of their patrol routes. Jason’s was his least favorite because it went through all of crime alley but it needed to be done. 

“Oh no kitty cat, your part of this relationship now so date night comes with that,” Jason said, happy to know he wouldn’t suffer alone.

Damian lifted his head and finally looked at the two on the couch behind him, “ we can’t all take the same night off.”

Damian was right, even Batman would struggle searching the entire city alone, the roles they had taken on far exceed the one Batman originally filled. It wasn’t just about the bad guys anymore, crazies hurting people. Jason, or red hood, looked out for the kids in bad parts of the city, where police never went and no one remembered they were there. Without someone looking around each night some of those kids might not make it to the next day. Nightwing kept a closer eye on the police force, dragging up evidence to get the corrupt out and the good ones got a fighting chance. Red Robin and Robin carried a similar task, covering every where Batman couldn’t and at least one of them be with Batman as much as possible in case backup was needed. 

Dick hummed in thought of this, the tasks they had each given themselves by accident would be too much for Batman to regularly take on alone as well as keeping up with Justice League tasks. The man finally was getting enough sleep to function normally and still keep major control of W.E. along with the help of Tim. 

“How about we go in sets of two? We rotate who goes with who?” Dick said already liking the idea as it came out of his mouth.

“Oh? And please tell me puppy dog who would you be snatching away,” Jason asked partly already knowing the answer.

“Dami! I called him first,” Dick said, nearly launching himself off the couch and tackling the boy to the floor. Dick had gotten to spend the least time with Damian since they had all started dating, their relationship of brothers and as protector being more difficult to change into a more sexsual relationship, no matter how much they wanted it to change. Damian still felt awkward and wrong to see Dick in that way, while he had watched Dick flirt with anything that had legs and walked in on him kissing Tim breathless many times for that flirting to be directed at him it felt different. Dick understood, feeling that sense of protection and more of a guardian towards Damian for so long it was hard to meld it with his lust for the sweet boy.

They were also the furthest apart in age, Dick having much more experience when compared to even Tim let alone Damian. The boy had never been in a relationship before or even kissed until that night with Jason. Dick wanted romantic time alone with Damian. Even more importantly he was the only one to not have done anything besides kiss with Damian, fearing he would scare the boy.

Damian rolled his eyes exasperated but was happy on the inside and fought the giggle in his chest.

Once Tim was out of the shower, wearing gray sweatpants and using a towel to still dry his hair, wearing nothing else. Jason filled Tim in on the whole date night situation and gave Tim a predatory smile when he said it would just be the two of them on date night since they were switching it up to ease the workload. Tim listened while he brushed out his tail. His ears and tail matched the color of his hair, black. His tail at the end was a grayish, white color and both were fluffy giving away fully he was a fox. Tim and Jason always had to brush out their tails every day to keep the fur from knotting up. Damian could not have been happier to not have to deal with that problem. At least his fur was sleak instead of fluffy. 

It was a few days later when Dick came into the living room to find Damian alone with Alfred the cat on his lap. Dick simply smiled, “Date night Dami! Go get changed we’re going out,” Dick said. As he and Damian changed no matter how much Damian asked Dick wouldn’t give in and tell the boy where they were going. Dick dressed casual enough in a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt that seemed to be a size too small for him, stretching tight over his chest. Damian followed the casual style and wore a pair of black pants, with a matching black turtleneck and black sneakers. Dick hurried Damian down to the garage and in a few minutes the two were off and on their way out of town. If they wanted to act like a couple they couldn’t be in Gotham.

The thought went through Damian’s head as they drove, and a sudden feeling of sadness came over him. He didn’t realize how much the thought of not being able to openly show their affection would hurt him. He wondered how his lovers did it, especially at events where they all needed to be there and act as just brothers. Maybe they could one day show their true feelings in public with no worry one day.

The night wasn’t as bad as Damian had feared it would be, Dick had planned for them to go to a movie at a small movie theater. Some musical that Damian couldn’t remember the name of. Once the movie had started Dick noticed the theater was nearly empty and so the two moved from the normal seats to the couches reserved for seniors normally. The usher said nothing to them when he saw them sitting there halfway through the movie. Dick had his arm wrapped around Damian’s waist, pressing him close to Dick’s side. Their tails, Dick’s golden retriever dark gray and Damian’s black cat tail, had wrapped around each other in a show of intimacy. Dick would feed Damian popcorn that sat in his lap and Damian in return would hold the cup for Dick to drink from.

It was a closeness that felt comfortable yet new. The two were always close but the air felt charged with electricity. At one point, during the middle of the movie Dick seemed to lose interest while Damian’s attention was fully grabbed. Dick took that moment to nudge the edge of Damian’s turtleneck down a little to kiss at the boy's neck. This was still familiar, they had done this. Dick would kiss at Damian’s neck and collar bone, usually while they would kiss so Damian could catch his breath in between the attack on his lips. So when another song picked up, Dick turned Damian’s face to look at him instead of the film, with one finger under Damian’s chin and then tipped his head back to kiss, lick and suck at Damian’s soft pink lips. It wasn’t unexpected and certainly not unwanted as Damian kissed Dick back, following the slow but filthy pace. This was different. Dick usually did everything with overwhelming love oozing out of him. The kiss was slow, with tongues licking against one another and more open mouths breathing into one another than actual kisses.

It didn’t take long before Damian’s body was reacting causing him to squirm in his seat. Damian wanted to crawl into Dick’s lap and continue but once Dick noticed how restless he was becoming he pulled back. Ending the kiss as quickly as he had started it. Damian found it hard to refocus on the movie after that. The dinner that followed the movie helped Damian regain control of himself. At least it had until they got in the car, Damian had requested on the way home they go through a drive through to get ice cream.

Dick couldn’t be blamed, after all how could he not watch that cute pink tongue slip out between plush lips to lick constantly in long strokes at the cold treat. Dick had gotten hard on the drive home and it was becoming painful with still half an hour left. Damian was talking about school to fill the silence after finishing his treat. Dick couldn’t tell you what Damian was saying before he spoke.

“Dami,” Dick said, breathless and sounding in pain. Damian’s words stopped and he looked at Dick with worry.

“Yes Dick?”

“Do you think you can suck me off?” Dick asked boldly. He groaned at the blush that bloomed on Damian’s face.

“When we get home?” Damian asked shyly, he had never done that and was unsure of how he would be at it.  
Dick shook his head, “while I’m driving.” Dick said before adding a desperate please when he saw Damian on the edge.

Damian nodded slowly and unbuckled his seat belt, laying down over the console he leaned over Dicks crotch, noticing how tented his pants had become. Damian tentatively undid Dick’s pants and was able to pull the boxers underneath down just enough for Dick’s, well dick to be free of its clothes confine.

Dick couldn’t stop his hand from letting go of the wheel and tangling his fingers in Damian’s hair as the boy took the cock in one hand and gave the tip a tentative kitten lick. The feel of Damian’s rough tongue was unexpected and new, it was more arousing than it had the right to be. Damian gave the head a few more little licks, trying to calm his nerves building in his chest. Then he trailed his tongue down the underside of the cock, starting out with his tongue pointed but relaxing with the motion and flattening it out as he went. Damian once he reached the base curled his tongue slightly around the cock and slid his tongue back up the shaft to the head. Once Damian was at the tip he gave the slit a soft open lipped kiss and felt Dick’s hand tighten in his hair.

Damian was nervous, but from the way Dick reacted the panting he heard above him, Damian guessed he was doing something right. So he slowly stretched his lips over the head of the cock and then began to slide the head past his lips, onto his tongue. Then further, as much as he felt he could take. Dick was shaking trying to keep control and not fuck up into the sinful mouth that had just swallowed it down before sucking lightly on him and raising his head up and down on the shaft. 

Dick wanted to hold that mouth still while he fucked up into it, making Damian a filthy mess. Problem was he was driving, losing control now could end badly, another problem was this was his first time with Damian and didn’t want the poor little kitty choking on cock his first time doing this. Next time Dick thought to himself as he felt Damian hollow out his cheeks. Damian heard the deep moan that left Dick as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked down inch after inch. Damian slipped his tongue out past his lips and curled it around the underside, to caress the skin and lick at it as it left his mouth. 

Damian could taste a salty and bitter liquid coating his entire mouth and it only took him a moment to figure out what it was. Dick had stopped his death grip on Damian’s hair but what he was doing instead was driving the boy crazy. He rubbed a finger behind the ear of Damian’s soft cat ears. Rubbing at the soft fold of skin where the silkiness of the fur relented into a softer feeling. The feeling of Dicks hand rubbing at the sensitive ear’s and the heavy cock in Damian’s mouth, throbbing against his tongue was turning the boy on more than he thought possible and he felt a deep hungry need he didn’t know how to fill. 

Dick could have blessed the gods when they were finally ten minutes from home they came to a stop light. It allowed Dick the chance to hold Damian’s head still, Damian quickly understanding that the tightening on his skull meant don’t move. Dick pushed his hips up into Damian's mouth a few times before he was tipping over the edge. Dick lifted his hips and pushed down on Damian’s head, swollen lips pressed flush against the soft pubic hair’s Dick kept trimmed. Damian fought the urge to pull away instantly as the head went down his throat and made breathing difficult. The only thing that helped was the pulsing he felt in his mouth letting him know he would be let up soon and Dick hadn’t meant to hurt him at all but he was cumming. He was cumming down Damian’s throat and Damian had been the cause of it.

The thought sent a moan through Damian and the vibrations of the sound against Dick’s cock caused him to groan as well. Dick let go of Damian let the boy lift his head and take in deep breaths. The two’s eyes met and Dick could see the pupils of Damian had blocked out almost all the color. Dick was no better, while he had cummed and was satisfied for right now it wouldn’t take long for him to get hard again, and he needed more. Dick tucked himself away quickly while he leaned over and the two met in a harsh and needy kiss, teeth biting at lips and little moans from both of them.

The light turned green and Dick was forced to pull away from the kiss. Noticing the erection in Damian’s pants might have something to do with the law breaking speed Dick picked up to get them home. Once they were home, well the night was far from over.


End file.
